Kit
by Hedwig-hoots
Summary: Harry wakes up on his 17th birthday to an unusual inheritance, one he can't explain. So he travels, in the hope of finding someone who can explain it. Slash. HP/SS.
1. Harrys 17th Birthday

Disclaimer: I Do NOT own Harry Potter... but I like to imagine what I'd do with all the money if I did :P

A/N:

This will be SLASH. If you don't like, don't read. No flames please. This story also includes animagus, magical creature inheritances and mating (not explicit)! No flames please. If you don't like this sort of thing, please stop reading now, click back.

Constructive criticism is appreciated (but no being mean for no reason!). I have no Beta. And this is the first fiction I've written like this. So please be nice!

I have the next 4 or 5 chapters written, and I know where its going pretty much, so hopefully I wont be leaving this an uncompleted work, because that annoys me. Cant promise regular updates over xmas though, but will regularly update from January! I dont expect this to be a long story, 15,000 words max. I currently have 8000 written.

Thanks You! Hedwig x

Chapter One

Harry was so tired. He'd been walking for the majority of the day, keeping mostly to the shadows, sneaking past the muggles. He couldn't risk being seen again. He was currently on a busy roadside, and it was starting to get dark, so he figured it must be about 9 or 10 at night. He needed to find cover for the night, where he could rest without being found. Harry gave up looking for somewhere sturdy, such as an abandoned shed, and took cover in a bush that was slightly away from the road curb. He crawled in between the branches, curled into a ball, wrapped his tail around himself and tried to sleep.

When he awoke, the sun was high in the sky. Slowly getting up, he poked his nose out of the bush. The pavement was busy with people bustling to and fro. Harry cursed himself for hiding in such an obvious spot. It was going to be difficult to sneak out with so many people around. Instead, he started to crawl through the bush alongside the road. Eventually he came to an opening in the fence on the other side of the bush. It clearly led to someones garden, and it was empty. Harry dashed out into the sun, and took a drink of the stale water from the fountain that stood in the corner of the garden. He then curled up in the back of the garden, amongst the flower bed, and started to plan. He clearly couldn't move on much during the day, with the muggles moving around. He would have to wait til dark and continue on then, which would make finding a wizarding area much harder than it would if searching by day. He had no idea where he was going. He was merely walking in a single direction in the hope of coming across a magical person or place. He could be searching for days, weeks for all he knew.

Harry had turned 17 years old yesterday, the age of majority in the wizarding world, meaning he could legally perform magic. '_Which was useless!' _he thought, considering he woke up with a tail, four paws and whiskers, and couldn't pick up his wand, let alone verbalise any spells. When he had tried, a rather deep rumble had erupted from his jaw. This led him to believe that he was some form of large cat, and considering he was covered in fine jet black fur, he guessed some form of panther. He'd managed to get a brief look at himself yesterday through the reflection off a window, when the light was good, but his vision had changed and he couldn't really differentiate colours as well as before. Although he now found everything to be in much more detail than his human eyesight allowed.

Harry sighed, as best a cat could, and closed his eyes. He was screwed. What were the chances of him finding a wizard or witch anytime soon? And even if he did find one, how was he meant to explain to them that he awoke on his 17th birthday as a large cat, and was in actual fact the missing saviour of the wizarding world? That was if people had even realised he was missing. He'd been thrown back to the Dursleys this summer, with no contact with anyone. No one had written to him, and since Dumbledore had made him leave Hedwig at Hogwarts he had no way of contacting anyone himself. He was beyond frustrated at the lack of contact from his so called friends. He hadn't seen hide nor hair of the order this summer either, meaning that if they were still monitoring the house they were doing so from further away (or more stealthily which he doubted), or they just weren't watching him anymore.

Dumbledore had told Harry that Death Eaters after revenge for the destruction of Voldemort were going to try harming him over summer. Hence, why he needed the so called 'safety' of Number 4 Privet Drive. But Harry knew better. Malfoy had come up to him during the train ride home, while Ron and Hermione were doing prefect duties, and thanked him. Thanked him! Harry still couldn't believe it weeks later. He'd thanked him for defeating Voldemort, claiming that his parents had joined the cause when teenagers, before they truly realised how fucked up the Dark Lord was, and now were glad to be able to go back to the way things were before. Malfoy had also claimed that he had been terrified of having to join Voldemort and had been due to get the mark that summer. Malfoy had then offered him a truce. Harry would have been mad to turn that down, so had accepted both the thanks and the truce. Ron had been rather irate to find out that Harry was planning on being friendly with their enemy. Harry had then pointed out that Voldemort was an enemy, Malfoy was merely a rival. Ron hadn't reacted to that well at all, but Harry didn't care. Ron needed to grow up as far as he was concerned.

A few hours had passed, and Harry was bored. And hungry. He'd been dozing since he'd lain down, but now was growing restless. Suddenly, a pigeon landed in the middle of the garden, a big fat town pigeon that had obviously eaten too many chips in its lifetime. It wondered around, pecking at the ground occasionally. Harry was enthralled. His paws came forward, his claws extending slowly, digging into the dirt of the flowerbed ever so slightly. His back legs came up, his rump and tail rising. And suddenly, the pigeon was in his paws, dead. He had pounced cleanly over the flowers hiding him, and using his excellent aiming skills (either from seeker instincts or cat instincts) had easily captured his prey. Without thought, Harry had bitten into the chest of the bird, swallowing down chunks of the breast. Within minutes all that remained was a half destroyed skeleton and a layer of grey feathers over the grass. Licking his paws, jaws and whiskers clean, Harry happily splayed himself out over the grass in the late sun and basked.

When Harry awoke from his food induced nap, he swiftly realised what he had done. A part of him wanted to be sick, to throw up the raw pigeon he had earlier gulped down with little thought. Another part of him though, the bigger part, purred with the knowledge that he had managed to hunt for himself. _Purred _thought Harry! He was sure only domestic cats could purr! Although, he thought, he obviously wasn't a normal panther. Since normal panthers definitely didn't have wings. Large feathered black wings that seemed to magically fold along his back, almost blending in entirely. Almost being the word. If they had entirely blended in, the little muggle boy yesterday morning wouldn't have tugged at his mothers arm so much to tell her about the big kitty with wings that he just saw! Harry was just lucky that the mother had taken the boys ramblings as make-believe toddler babbling! And that he'd been able to hide in a nearby alleyway. He'd decided after that, that he needed to stay as hidden as possible, since as much as he tried he couldn't wish the wings away. In fact he couldn't seem to move the damn things as at all, which was rather frustrating.

Harry decided that it was late enough in the day to give travelling another attempt. He crawled back through the hole in the fence and into the bush along the road side. There was no one he could see on the pavement, but there were still a few cars driving along. It was starting to get dark and people had started to put their headlights on. Harry figured that the glare of the lights would help him blend more into the shadows and took the risk to start walking along the pavement. Harry walked for about an hour, occasionally ducking into bushes when he saw people approaching, before he left the roadside. The road had now left the outskirts of Surrey, and was well into the countryside, which meant that Harry could walk along fields now instead of tarmac. Now, instead of keeping an eye out for people, he was having to keep a check on his feline instincts. Everytime he saw a flock of sheep, or a herd of cows, he wanted to hunt. A pigeon was one thing, someones life didn't depend on that one animal, but he refused to let himself hunt someones livelihood.

Harry travelled through the rest of the night, most of it he ran. He found that the feline in him loved to run and play. He chased shadows and birds and even a moth or two. It was such a simple form of enjoyment, it was refreshing. He managed to snack on a rabbit at some point in the night, so he was happily full from that.


	2. Kitten

Kit Chapter Two

It was nearing dawn when he heard it. A soft mew. It came from some bushes within a small woodland area that seemed to separate a couple of farms. He cocked an ear and followed the small snuffling sound. He was a little hungry, and wasn't sure when he'd next get a chance to eat, so figured that he might as well hunt. He slowly approached the tree from where the sound seemed to be originating. Suddenly, there was a rustle and slight movement from the roots of the tree, and Harry pounced. But his paws didn't enclose around a rabbit as he had suspected. Instead, looking fearfully up at him, was a kitten. It was shivering violently, from a mixture of fear and cold, and appeared to only be about a week old. The kittens' eyes were open wide, so it couldn't be much younger than that.

Harry sat back confused. Why was there a kitten alone in the woods? He understood that there were often wild cats, but where was its mother, or its littermates? Harry looked around, sniffing the air to see if he could smell the kittens mother. When he smelt nothing, he moved towards the young feline. It cowered away from him, mewing once again, seeming to find its voice. Harry gave it a brief look over to see if it, she, was injured. He found her to be unharmed, but she looked very thin and she was still shivering fiercely. Harry had no idea what to do, he couldn't just leave her. In the end he decided to go with his instincts. They'd not led him astray yet.

He gently picked the kitten up with his jaws. And he searched for somewhere more suitable for them to rest in. When he found a heavily sheltered area of woodland, he put the little kit down in a pile of leaves and dirt. He had no idea what to do about feeding her though. She looked near starved, but he was sure that since the kit was so young she would still be on milk. He decided to get the next best thing, according to his feline instincts. He went out to hunt. He managed to capture a rabbit, which were plentiful in the area, and brought it back to the shelter. The kit hadn't moved at all. In fact she looked to be sleeping.

Harry took the rabbit carcass to her, and gently nudged her awake. He then ripped the rabbits jugular, causing blood to gush out of the neck. He tried to encourage the kitten to drink the blood, hoping the nutrients in the blood would keep it going until he could figure out how to get her milk. He had no idea how to encourage a kitten that he couldn't communicate with, to drink the blood, especially as he sat and watched the kit nuzzle the blood soaked fur of the rabbit, didn't kittens need to suckle their drink? He was so confused. The kitten seemed to be trying to suckle the fur, which he supposed must be working a little as the kit was going at it with vigour, occasionally moving her jaws to another patch of fur. Eventually the little kit finished and curled up on a dry bit of dirt. Harry quickly ate the rest of the rabbit. He then licked himself clean, before moving to clean the kit. She blearily opened an eye to look at him, as he licked her clean with a few swipes of his large, rough tongue, before she closed her eyes and slept, purring away. When he deemed her clean enough, he curled himself around his young charge. By the time the sun was up, they were both sleeping soundly.

Harry woke a few hours later to a high pitched mewing sound, and an odd sensation on his chest. He yawned and stretched out his body, before looking down at his chest. He then remembered the young kit he had found yesterday. She apparently was the cause of the weird sensation. She looked to be chewing at his skin. He leaned his muzzle towards her to nudge her away, and then nuzzled her side. She looked back at him and mewed. Now it was daylight he could get a much better look at her. She had a mottled patterned coat, and seemed to be a brownish colour, as far as he could tell. She had a little smudge of paler fur on the back of her neck, and her muzzle was wet and dripping with milk. Harry nuzzled her and licked her over again. Her little tongue licked him back before she turned back to his chest and began chewing at his skin again.

He was about to nudge her away again, when what he saw finally clicked. He saw milk. On her muzzle. He looked down at himself again, and actually looked. He had nipples. Nipples! Which seemed to actually be secreting milk. Could he get any weirder! The feline part of him was content with the changes his magic seemed to have caused, happy now that he could provide for his young Kit. The very human part of him was very confused, and kept circling around the thought that girls had breasts, not men. Damn it! He already looked girly enough, with his slim and petite frame, and long hair, he didn't need breasts too! The feline part of him however, seemed to override the human, and he laid back down, purring, content to watch over his Kit as she fed.

Harry dozed for the rest of the day, keeping half an eye on his Kit. She fed every couple of hours, and when she wasn't feeding she was sleeping. Harry went and caught another rabbit halfway through the day, but besides that he moved little. He knew he needed to keep moving if he hoped to find help, so as dusk approached he went and caught some more food to keep him going while he travelled. After eating and cleaning himself up, he gently picked up his Kit in his jaws and started walking across the fields and through the woodland. As he walked, being careful to be gentle and not jolt the little one too much, he started thinking of names. His kit would need a name of course. Eventually he decided on one. It was perfect. It was a flower for his mother, and was a reminder of where he found her. He was going to name her Angelica. Angel for short. For the tree he found her in was surrounded by Angelica flowers.

He walked for several hours, stopping occasionally to let Angelica feed. He had come to enjoy the feeling of the little one suckling, knowing he was providing for his Kit. Although he realised that when we became human again it would be rather weird. He managed to fell a deer in a heavy woodland area at some point in the night. He spent an hour or two eating, letting Angel suckle, before deciding he needed to get moving again, to make good use of the cover of darkness while he could.


	3. Mate?

Chapter 3

He'd been walking again for about an hour when he suddenly felt it. He shuddered as a wave of magic washed over him. Wards! There had to be a magical home or building of some sort nearby! Harry quickened his steps slightly, trying not to jostle his Kit at the same time. He had been jogging for about 5 minutes since the wards before he heard it. The quiet pad of footsteps, crunching over sticks and leaves. Harry quickly and quietly placed Angelica down in the roots of a nearby tree, before placing himself in front of her and crouching down. He just hoped Angelica would be quiet for long enough.

Harry waited for at least 10 minutes before he saw the rustle of a nearby bush that alerted him to the new arrival. He crouched lower, his belly flush to the ground and watched intently. Suddenly a large dark coloured creature leapt out and landed directly in front of him. It was so close to him that Harry couldn't make out any details until he took a tentative step backwards. Stood snarling in front of him was a large black panther. Thicker set than his own petite form, his legs and body slightly muscled, the large panther snarled at him and took on an offensive posture. Harry could do nothing but lower his ears back, back up slowly towards the tree that sheltered his kit, and snarl in defence.

And then Angelica did the one thing he had hoped she wouldn't. She made a soft mewing noise. Harry quickly backed up further, reaching her quicker, and crouched over her, protecting her. He made a strangled growling sound, as a fierce wave of protectiveness rushed over him. His wings stretched and quivered behind him before settling once again on his back, although the lines of tension were obvious. His wings were suddenly ready for flight should they be needed to protect his young. Harry didn't have the time to question why his wings suddenly seemed to be listening to him, brushing it off to do with instincts for now. His full attention was on the jet black panther in front of him.

However, it seemed either the young kitten or the wings had confused the larger feline, as he had now sat up and was regarding Harry with watchful eyes. He had his head cocked slightly to the side, as if contemplating a puzzle. Harry, sensing the risk of attack was over, stopped snarling and stood up slightly. He quickly moved and nuzzled his kit, while never turning his back on the other feline. Angelica nudged him back, and mewed pitifully back at him. It would seem she was hungry. He quickly laid down beside her, nudging her small form towards his nipples, all the while keeping a steady eye on the other panther.

The panther seemed to be even more confused by Harrys feeding of Angelica. It was then that Harry realised that panthers weren't native to the UK. And that panthers would surely attack first, especially when another panther entered its territory. Which meant this panther was smarter, possibly even magical, considering magical wards were involved. Watching the panther, Harry decided it was most likely an animagus. But whether a friend or a foe Harry didn't know yet. He'd need to observe the wizard and try to figure out how to communicate with him, and explain his predicament. The panther animagus watched as Harry let the kitten finish feeding, before licking her clean and nuzzling her gently. When the kit has once again fallen into a nap, Harry gave the panther his full attention. He looked up at him and cocked his head to the side slightly, showing his curiosity.

The other panther slowly approached. Harry kept guarded eyes on him at all times. He lowered his head over his kit and growled warningly, telling the other panther simply, 'You hurt my kit, and I'll hurt you'. The large panther gave a slight nod of his head in understanding, but continued on his approach. When he finally stood next to Harry, he lowered his muzzle to the smaller panther and sniffed him. Harry couldn't tell how long he sat there nuzzling his kit, as the larger panther explored his smell, but he did know that it was making him feel weird. Then the panther stood directly before him, nuzzled into his neck and shoulder, before biting him hard on the collar bone. Sharp pain radiated up Harrys shoulder but then the larger panther soothed the pain with licks to the area, cleaning the blood from the fur. He then continued to alternate between licking Harrys muzzle and nuzzling the bite wound he had inflicted. Harry wasn't sure what was going on, but since the larger feline had bit him he found himself to be purring non-stop, so he figured his instincts approved of whatever was happening.

The larger cat soon finished with his cleaning of Harry, and instead, curled up along Harrys back, his necked draped over Harrys shoulders, his head resting besides Harrys own near the kitten. They slept this way for several hours, neither waking when the kitten awoke and fed and then curled up asleep again. It was nearly noon when they eventually woke, the larger panther blearily opening his eyes first. He lifted his head and gently shook himself as he stood. Harry awoke when he felt the warmth along his back leave. He lifted his head tiredly, trying to remember where he was and what had happened. When his memories returned, he stared wide-eyed at the other panther, unable to look away, until he felt the now familiar sensation at his chest. He looked down at his kit and gently nuzzled her. He was taken completely by surprised when the other panther suddenly nuzzled the kit too, gently licking her as she fed. Harry looked at the panther again, cocking his head slightly, as if asking for an explanation. The animagus merely nuzzled Harrys neck and licked his muzzle. He then trotted off into the forest.

Harry stayed in the same place, waiting as Angel finished her meal. She then decided it was time to play, and wondered around the little clearing they were in, chasing butterflies and the dust in the light as it shone through the tree canopy. Harry was trying to figure out what the hell to do about the weird situation he found himself in, when the other panther returned. In his jaws was a young fawn. He dropped it happily before Harry, before diving straight into its hide with his sharp teeth. He ripped off some of the flesh, dropping it neatly between Harrys' feet, before continuing on with his feast.

When they were done eating, and had cleaned themselves up, the animagus once again cleaning Harrys muzzle for him, the larger feline stood himself up and nudged Harry to do the same. The animagus then walked over to the young kitten who was playing with the leaves of a nearby tree, and picked her up in his jaws. Looking back to make sure Harry was following, he then started walking through the forest. Harry trotted besides the panther, after making sure he wasn't hurting his young kit. He licked Angelica a few times to comfort her, as she was unsure of the new feline and was becoming agitated, but upon sensing that Harry trusted the large cat, she soon began to quiet down.

They had walked for maybe an hour before the area seemed to change any. One moment they were in dense forest, the next they were overlooking a large, perfectly mowed lawn, surrounding a large estate house. The house was huge, with at least 5 floors, with white marble pillars. There was an outdoor swimming pool, a quidditch pitch, several fountains, a large aviary, a modest sized pond full of many colourful fish, and a beautiful wooden patio set. At this patio set sat 2 men.

The two panthers and one kit slowly made their way down the sloping lawn towards the patio set. The lines of Harrys body were tense, ready to run should he need to. He kept one eye on the men they were approaching and another on his young kit. Slowly, the men were close enough for Harry to make out the detail of their faces, and he stopped suddenly. Malfoys! Who was his panther, that he was obviously friends with them? And of all the wards to walk through, why did it have to be theirs! Although, it was well known that the Malfoys lived in Wiltshire, so he should have expected to run into them, or someone that knew them.


	4. Malfoys

The larger feline had also stopped, and was now looking at him curiously. Harry slowly started walking forward, warily keeping an eye on the two Malfoys. He knew theoretically they were the 'good guys' since he and Draco had called that truce, but that didn't mean they would be nice to him or help him when they found out just who the magical panther was.

"Shadow!" called Lucius Malfoy, when he spotted the approaching panther. "You've found a friend!"

Obviously that was the name of the large animagus, Harry thought. Shadow trotted forwards, gently placed Angelica on the floor and then turned towards Harry as if beckoning him over. Harry slowly approached the table, before standing directly over his kit. Angelica thought this the perfect time to feed and started suckling at one of his nipples.

Draco seemed a little too stunned to actually voice anything, and had spent the entire time since Shadow had appeared, watching the new feline with its kitten. He merely sat, staring and tapping his fingers against the wood of the table, in a rather irritating way.

Lucius on the other hand, got over his shock rather quickly. "Draco, stop that infernal racket. Shadow? An explanation please?"

With a quick reassuring lick to Harrys muzzle and a quick nuzzle to Angels body, he stepped away from the table. Within seconds, where once a large black panther had stood, a tall, lean man now stood instead. His back was facing Harry, and he could only make out long black hair, which Harry rather wanted to lick clean, and long black robes. When he turned around, Harry had no problems recognising him. Severus Snape. Harry had been nuzzling, and licking, and trusting Severus Snape of all people. Harry knew he was a good guy and had saved his life several times over the years, but Snape _hated _him! The minute he figured out who he was Harry was going to be in so much trouble!

But before Harry could make any kind of escape, Snape had picked up Angelica, who had finished feeding, and placed her in his lap as he sat at the patio set. Damn it! Harry couldn't go anywhere without his kit. Snape turned and looked at him, and beckoned him over. Harry trusted that while he was still unknown to the man he wouldn't hurt him, or his kit, so he slowly approached, before sitting down besides Snapes seat and licking his kit. Angelica seemed a bit uneasy at first, but after recognising the scent of her adopted parents nearby, decided she was safe, and promptly curled up and slept.

"What the hell!" Draco suddenly exclaimed, getting impatient about the lack of explanation.

"Language Draco." Scolded his father, who then turned to Severus also, "Yes Severus, please explain how you came across a winged panther and a kitten."

"I found them." Was Severus' simple reply. Lucius merely raised an eyebrow at him and sat patiently waiting for the rest of the story.

"Very well. I found him about 10 minutes from the wards edge. He obviously sensed me, and started growling at me. I was preparing to fight, considering he had wondered into our territory, when this cute little kit here started to meow. He backed up over the kitten and started growling again, crouching lower over the kitten, obviously attempting to protect it. As he growled again, his wings snapped out and then curled up back along his back. Not like they are now, but all tense and ready for attack. I hadn't noticed the wings before, since it was obviously dark. The minute I noticed them, I obviously realised this wasn't a normal panther, nor a simple animagus. Animagi can not be magical creatures, so I sat back and observed him. When he realised I wasn't going to attack him, he seemed to relax, and then the kitten started feeding."

"I knew it! I knew the kitten was feeding before. What a freaky cat… What normal male cat produces milk!" Draco interrupted.

Severus growled low in the back of his throat, "You will not call my mate freaky! He obviously isn't a normal male cat, since he is a panther, in the UK, with wings. Maybe his magic enables him to care for offspring. I do not believe the kit is actually his, I believe it to be adopted, but that wouldn't make his parenting instincts any less real. And he must be magically strong to be such a creature. He seems highly intelligent, so I believe he may be a wizard."

" I do hope he's a wizard, since you just proclaimed to be mated to him. Really Severus… mating with a parent in front of the kitten. I expected better from you." Lucius seemed to be enjoying the entire thing a little too much.

Harry nuzzled gently into Severus' leg as he replied, "We did not have intercourse, you pervert. I merely claimed him with a bite. It is not safe to mate with him, not knowing what creature he is, as I am not certain if it would bond us together forever, or would merely be sex."

"Indeed," replied Lucius. "Let's go inside shall we, I'm sure lunch will be ready soon, and Narcissa definitely needs to hear about this."

Severus rolled his eyes at his friends constant need for gossip, before standing, Angelica held closely to his chest. "Come," he said to the winged panther, knowing he'd follow anyway, especially since he held his kit.

"He's going to need a name, Severus," Draco said.

"I know, I was thinking Ebony. What do you think?" he directed the question to the panther himself. Harry sat and stared at him, '_I already have a name'_, but he nodded at Severus anyway. Ebony wasn't a bad name, and if this ended up being his animagus form or something, it was going to need a marauder nickname. He then followed Severus and the two Malfoys into what appeared to be a conservatory.

"What about the kitten? Does she have a name?" Draco asked.

With that Harry ran out the house, towards the woods where they had appeared from. He had seen some Angelica in the forest, and he refused to allow them to call his kit anything but her real name. He found a patch of the plant, ripped a few stems up from the dirt with his jaws, and then ran back to the house. He found Draco and Severus staring at him as he returned, clearly surprised by his sudden run.

"I thought for sure he was running away then," muttered Draco.

"He wouldn't leave the kit. He'll stay as long as I have hold of her, and then when he trusts that we won't hurt either of them. That's Angelica."

"What?" asked Draco.

"The plant he holds. It's called Angelica."

Harry happily dropped the plant and nuzzled Severus' legs. He then nudged the plant with his nose and then his kit, hoping that his mate would get the link.

"Her name is Angelica?" Harry happily nodded and then nuzzled Severus once again. "Very well, Angelica it is." He then turned to exit the room, Harry following, with Draco behind them.

They found Lucius in the kitchen, speaking with a tall, pretty, blond haired woman who must have been Dracos mother. She turned towards them when they entered. She walked up to Severus and immediately started cooing at the cute kitten. "Her name is Angelica," he informed both Narcissa and Lucius. Narcissa then turned her attention to the panther sat at Severus' feet.

"Hello dear, you have a beautiful kitten." Harry happily stood, stretched and then gently nudged his head against Narcissas legs in thanks for the compliment. "Well aren't you just the most charming panther I have ever met!"

"Oi!" exclaimed Severus. "What am I? Chopped liver?" Draco and Lucius both discretely sniggered at this, while Narcissa merely waved him off.

Just then a small creature, with wrinkled skin and large ears, wearing what looked like an old pillowcase, appeared in the kitchen. "Lunch is ready Masters and Mistress," he said before popping away.

Harry followed the strange family to the dining room, where he then curled up around Severus' feet. Severus then placed Angelica against Harrys chest, where she soon started to feed. Severus then placed a plate of medium-rare steak in front of Harry, stroked his large furry head and neck, before sitting up to eat his own meal. Harry demolished the steak within a minute, and sat for the rest of the meal listening to the family converse quietly about what to do about him and Angel, while Angel suckled gently.

After lunch they all moved to what Harry assumed was a living room. Severus gently placed Angelica on a soft rug before a fireplace, before transforming into his animagus form. Harry gently went over and nuzzled his mate before curling up around his kit for a nap. Shadow then curled up alongside his back once again, with his neck draped over Harrys shoulders.

After their nap, Severus picked up Angelica, and lead Harry to the library. Harry once again curled up with Angel on a warm rug, while Severus paced up and down the book shelves. Eventually Severus sat himself down with a pile of about 10 books and started to read. The spines were facing Harry, and he could make out a few of their titles. All of them were magical creature based. Some about inheritance, some about myths and one even about animal based curses. Harry rested, knowing that if anyone could find out what had happened to him and how to turn him human again, it would be Severus.


	5. Research

Chapter 5

Harry, Angelica and Severus continued on in this pattern in Malfoy Manor for 3 weeks. They spent their time bonding, nuzzling each other and growing closer as a family. Angelica had grown immensely in the past 3 weeks, and was getting a lot more adventurous. Severus had had to _accio _her after losing sight of her a few times already. Severus had even read a book entitled 'How to Care for your Kitten', which amused Harry endlessly. The Malfoy family had taken to sitting with the panther family in the library most evenings after dinner, Draco sometimes even reading some of the books on magical creatures to help.

Over the weeks, Harry's worry over Severus' reaction to his identity had lessened. As he got to know the Malfoys and Severus better, and see how they interacted, he began to see the real them, beneath the masks. And he began to hope. Hope that they would still accept him into the weird family they had after they discovered who he was. That they wouldn't throw him out, or worse, separate him from his kit. Severus while seeming quiet and brooding, was sharp, witty and more importantly, caring. When Angelica had accidently cut herself on a sharp piece of broken piping, Severus had gently cleaned her up before soothingly applying a healing balm. And when Harry woke up in the middle of the night with nightmare, he calmly stroked him and whispered soothingly to him in his deep velvet voice. Harry had fallen back asleep many times of the last few weeks to Severus' voice, and never experienced another nightmare that night. In fact, the nightmares only really occurred the few times that Harry had fallen asleep before Severus had joined him. He spent most nights curled up against a large black panther in front of a warm fire place, his kit curled to his chest.

It was a couple days before the month mark of Harrys' arrival when Severus made a sound of surprise. He looked up from the book he had been reading entitled 'Mythical Gods and their Human Counterparts'. It was one of the last books in the pile, and he had held little hope of it providing an answer to Ebonys' origins.

"I think I've found it!"

Harry jumped up and ran towards him, placing his two front paws on the desk to get a good look at the book, the book that apparently held the answers.

"Down Ebony! I'll read it out so you all can hear, okay?" Harry dropped to the floor, paced a few times to show his unhappiness at being scolded like a common dog, and then sat at Severus' feet after collecting Angelica. He looked up at Severus, and attempted to raise an eyebrow, as if to say 'what are you waiting for?'

Severus sighed once, before scratching Harry behind his ear, and started to read from the passage.

"Bast, otherwise known as Baste; Daughter of the sun god Ra, wife of Ptah, and mother of Mihos, Bast is an ancient Egyptian goddess who is still greatly revered by many today. Her worship began around the year 3200 BC during the second dynasty in northern Egypt and her city is Bubastis. Related to Neith, the Night Goddess, Bast symbolized the moon in its function of making a woman fruitful, with swelling womb. She was also the Egyptian Goddess of pleasure, music, dancing and joy, and associated with the Eye of Ra, acting as the instrument of the Sun God's vengeance.

Bast is the Sacred Cat and her name means devouring lady. She is depicted as having the body of a woman and the head of a domestic cat. She is also often depicted with large wings sprouting from her back.

Indeed, the people of ancient Egypt turned to Bast for protection and for blessing, as she was a renowned and beloved goddess. She was the protectress of women, children, and domestic cats. She was the goddess of sunrise, music, dance, and pleasure as well as family, fertility, and birth.[1]

Bast was then suggested to have mated with a mortal man. She bore a son and a daughter. Legend states that both childe received her blessing of fertility, with both bearing children. It is believed that all children borne to the bloodline have the ability to bear young. It is also believed that they maintain their strong affinity to cats, sometimes being able to morph into a feline form, although there are various myths surrounding this ability. Some archaeologists believe that hierographs suggest that the feline form was a curse, occurring when a descendant was betrayed. Others believe it was a true form, with beings able to switch between the two. There are also debates as to whether the feline form was restricted to domestic cats or larger felines.

Descendants are believed by many in the Egyptian culture to still walk the earth, and are still worshiped in many regions."

The three blondes and one winged panther sat in silence, digesting what they had just heard. It was a small mew from Angel, as she moved to suckle, that startled the group back to reality.

"So you believe this, this, Bast thing, is what Ebony is?" Asked Lucius, gesturing towards the feline.

"It seems to fit, yes. It does not explain why he seems to be stuck in this form but it at least explains what he may be. I have no idea where to find more information on these descendants of Bast though, they seem to be fairly rare."

"Hmmm, me neither. Perhaps ask at Flourish and Blotts if they know of any books on Egyptian Gods?"

"Indeed, that may be worth a try. If not, Borgin and Burkes may have something. I shall go tomorrow. Hogwarts starts in 4 days, I'd prefer to have a good grip of the situation before I have to explain it to the old coot."

"Sounds reasonable. I doubt we'll have Ebony back to human form by then though. You'll have to inform the board and the old man that you'll be bringing a familiar and kit with you. I would suggest you purchase a collar while you are in Diagon Alley." Lucius stated, with Narcissa nodding in agreement.

Harry growled low at the back of his throat at the thought of the collar.

Severus kneeled down beside him, "Hush now Ebony. I merely want everyone who sees you to know that you are taken and belong to me. You are far too beautiful for me to allow you to travel without any form of identification and ownership. Understand?"

Harry was purring by the time Severus asked if he understood. '_Severus thought he was beautiful! Wanted people to know I belong to him! No-one's ever wanted me before!' _Harry rubbed himself against Severus' side and nuzzled his thigh. He could live with a collar.

A/N:

[1] .

A lot of the history was from this website, but I took some creativeness and made some stuff up… hence why it's fictional Although, wings are mentioned on various sites, its mainly the descendants thing I made up, for obvious reasons.


	6. Welcome to Hogwarts

Chapter 6

The next day, Harry spent his time running around the lawn outside, chasing his young stumbling kit, while Severus was busy shopping. Draco had joined Severus on his trip, planning on meeting some school friend while in the Alley. Lucius was working in his office, and Narcissa was sitting in the shade, at the patio set, watching the young panther.

After a short while, she called Harry over, "Ebony! Come have a drink darling!"

Harry trotted over, sat beside her chair, and took a few laps from his water bowl. She leaned over, stroked down his back and then scratched his ear.

"I wonder who you are Ebony. When we manage to turn you back, what other responsibilities do you have? We don't want you running off and leaving Severus heart broken, he's become rather attached to you."

Harry listened to her, head tilted, showing he was listening. When she mentioned running off he had shaken his head strongly, denying that he would ever leave his mate.

"You say you won't leave him now Ebony, but things change…" she said softly in return. Harry just continued to softly shake his head.

When Severus and Draco returned, Harry and Angelica were curled up in the parlour waiting for them.

"Ebony, come here," Severus called. He pulled out a long rectangular box as Harry moved over. He opened the box as Harry sat beside him next to the loveseat. The lid moved to reveal an emerald green collar, about an inch wide, with silver buckles and silver tags. Severus moved the tags around to show Harry the engraving. One had 'Ebony' on it and another had 'Belonging to Severus Snape' on it. Harry nodded his head once at Severus to show he approved. He then held his head out straight to allow Severus to put it on him with more ease. It slipped around his neck easily, and after moving his neck in all directions to ensure it wouldn't snag, nodded once again at his mate.

Severus then pulled out a shrunken package from his pocket. Upon resizing it became obvious to Harry that it was a small pile of thin books.

"This was all I could find, in both Diagon and Knockturn." Severus said for Harrys benefit.

After dinner, Severus settled back into the usual routine, reading his new books while Harry dozed before the fire, and the Malfoys did their own thing.

The last night of August found Draco rushing around the manor trying to locate any straggling items, lest he forget them when he left for Hogwarts the next morning. Severus was sat on the love seat as usual, not reading this time, but stroking the thick fur of his mate who was draped across him. They were both watching their kit tumble over herself to play with the price of string that Narcissa had charmed to move about on its own. Angelica had been slowly weaned onto 'solid' food over the last couple days. She still suckled from Harry regularly, but she was growing up and would soon by fully on solids within the next couple weeks.

Severus and Harry were happy spending their last night at Malfoy Manor quietly with each other. Severus had informed both the school board, with the help of Lucius who was a governor, and the headmaster that he would be bringing a familiar to the school with him this September. Lucius had eased the meeting with the school board, who after being informed of a spell on the familiar to ensure the student safety, had no problems with the feline. The headmaster however was a different story. Albus Dumbledore liked to believe he knew everything about his resident potions master. This sudden arrival of a familiar that had never been mentioned before had tipped his curiosity. Severus knew he and Ebony had to be careful when out of his chambers. Albus would be watching their every move now. He couldn't do anything that would tip off that Ebony was anything more than a generic panther. He would have to glamour Ebonys wings before they left in the morning and ensure that Ebony understood that he could not act as though he fully understood every word said, and he definitely couldn't allow Angelica to feed outside of their quarters.

The next morning, Severus cast his strongest glamour charm, and then got both Narcissa and Lucius to add ones of their own. Three was better than one! When he was confident that no one would detect Ebonys extra appendages, he collected his belongings,said good bye to the Malfoys and headed towards the front gate, Ebony trotting alongside, Angelica comfortably resting in his jaws. Once outside the apparation wards, he placed a hand on Ebonys back and apparated them to Hogsmead.

Just as Severus started to think Albus would not be intercepting their journey to his apartment, he suddenly appeared before his quarters entrance painting. Harry quickly lowered his kitten , placing her behind him, so his body blocked her from view, and preyed she stayed quiet.

"Hello Severus. Are you going to introduce me to your companion?" Albus said smiling gently, his blue eyes twinkling in a familiar way.

"Hello Albus. I informed you of Ebony of course?"

" Of course you told me of him, but it's quite different meeting him in person." Then leaning around Severus, "Hello young Ebony."

Harry backed up slightly, leaning more into Severus' legs to hide a bit more.

"He's rather shy Headmaster." Severus explained.

"I see. Well he is a rather handsome fellow isn't he? And you've got the correct bindings on him correct? I don't wish to see you have to come under disciplinary action Severus if he harms a student."

"He's very well behaved Headmaster. But yes he's under the correct familiar bindings," Severus lied. He gently stroked Ebonys head reassuringly. "If that's all Headmaster, I would like to introduce Ebony to his new home."

"Of course Severus, I'll see you at the feast." Albus nodded once more, before turning on heel and heading back to his office.

Severus let go a sigh of relief, which Ebony joined with his own. Ebony collected Angelica, who had amazingly stayed silent for the entire exchange, and waiting as Severus gave the portrait of a tall, pale, dark haired Lady his password ("Vert Yeux").

Harry was completely surprised by the warm, welcoming room that he entered, although he knew he shouldn't have been. After a month of living at Malfoy Manor, and getting to know his mate on a deeper level, he knew Severus would never live in a cold damp set of quarters. But old habits die hard, and every Gryffindor secretly expected their potions professor to live in a torture chamber, probably especially designed with Gryffindors in mind! The rooms were decorated softly in warm browns and blues. Not the greens and silver he had expected. There were subtle hints of the owners Slytherin background, such as the worn quidditch scarf hung over a doorway, and the large painting of a boa constrictor hung over the fire mantle.

Harry gently placed Angelica in front of the fire, close enough for the warmth but not too close to burn. He then turned to look where Severus had disappeared too. He spied an open doorway and went over to investigate. It led to a bedroom. It was tastefully decorated with warm cherry wood and sky blue walls. It had a large sheep skin rug beneath his feet, and had a large four poster bed in the centre of the room. He found Severus unpacking his robes into his wardrobe. He padded over to his mate, and gently nudged his leg.

"Hello Love. Have you explored? What do you think?" Severus asked, while scratching behind Ebonys ear. Severus then moved to sit on the edge of the bed, gesturing for Ebony to jump up. After Ebony had joined him on the bed, he laid himself back and stretched. Ebony laid down against him, head in the crook of Severus' shoulder and neck, and purred loudly. Severus wrapped his arms gently around his young mate, and before they both knew it they were sleeping.

They awoke a little later to the sound of soft mews coming from the side of the bed, and a slight tearing sound. Leaning over the bed, they found Angelica attempting to clamber up on to the bed, using he little kitten claws to try and climb the bed sheets. By the looks of the tattered sheets, she'd been trying for a good 10 minutes.

"Sorry Little One. I think we fell asleep." Severus said soothingly as he leaned over and pulled her up with a strong hand under her little belly. She immediately licked at bother Severus and Harry, before trotting over to Harrys chest and starting to suckle.

Severus reached for his wand on the bedside table, before casting a Tempus charm. 6.24pm flashed up in red letters above his head. "Half an hour til the feast. Best get cleaned up. Stay here Ebony, I'm just going to shower."

With that, Severus rose and left the room to a side door that Harry hadn't noticed earlier, which obviously led to a bathroom. 10 minutes later, Severus entered the bedroom, billows of steam following him and obscuring him from Harrys view for a few moments. When the steam cleared, Harry couldn't look away. Severus was standing there with only a small towel wrapped around his waist, with water dripping down his well toned chest. Harrys eyes followed a small bead of water as it travel from his hair line, along his neck, over his clavicle and down into the waist over his towel. He then proceeded to purr loudly in pleasure. This caused Severus to look over at him, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth.

"See something you like Ebony?" Severus asked with a deep purring quality to his voice.

Harry nodded slowly, purring loudly. Severus just laughed in amusement. And then to Harrys disappointment he then started to get dressed, slowly covering his pale smooth looking skin with the material.

When he was finished dressing, Severus then transfigured a blanket into a warm basket for Angelica to remain in while him and Ebony were at the feast. He placed her litter tray, water bowl and bowl of mushed food nearby for her, then cast a perimeter spell to stop her wondering off to far. With that, he turned and left his quarters, Ebony striding alongside him.


	7. Learning

Chapter 7: Learning

When the students had finished being sorted and a hush had fallen over the room, Albus stood up to address the hall. He gave the students the usual welcome and warnings about the forbidden forest, before bringing the students attention to Severus' familiar.

"As you can see, this year Professor Snape had brought his familiar, Ebony, with him to Hogwarts. Ebony is harmless unless feeling threatened, he will not harm any student. Although I beg you to not try him, please be aware of his presence. Understand that any harm done to Ebony, without due reason, will be punished by Professor Snape. To injure a wizards familiar is to injure the wizard. Please be respectful. And with that, please all enjoy your meal!"

The students immediately started talking amongst themselves, many levering themselves out of their seats to get a better look at the potions masters new familiar. Harry ducked his head, and backed up to hide behind his mates legs. He didn't like attention on him when in his human form, let alone when he was covered in glamours and a rather unique magical creature. He poked his head out once to hiss at the gossipy students, before once again hiding behind Severus' robes.

When the feast was over, and all the students left the great hall, the lines of tension left Harrys back in relief. Severus lowered a warm hand to run comfortingly along the panthers back. "It's over now Ebony, you can relax."

"I assume you all noticed the missing student?" Albus stated, startling Severus slightly. "I suggest we move this to my office." And with that Albus, Severus, Minerva, and Remus, who had returned to the DADA post this year, made their way to the Headmasters office, a sleek panther following silently behind.

When they were all comfortably sitting in Albus' office, Ebony laying across Severus' feet, Albus started talking. "It appears young Harry Potter has not made it to Hogwarts today."

"Why? Do you think something happened to him Albus? Harry loves Hogwarts, there's no way he'd miss it if he had a choice." Minerva said. She appeared to be rather worried for the young man.

Severus just snorted, "He's probably fine, just wants more attention that he would already get."

"Severus my boy, you know that Harry despises the attention on him. I feel something may have gone wrong over the summer. I must ask that you and Remus go and speak with the Dursleys, see what they can tell us."

"I don't see why I have to traipse around after that Brat! If he's got himself in to trouble, he should learn to get himself out of it!"

"Severus! We'll go Headmaster. I'm worried for him. He'd be here if he could. He turned 17 this summer, so maybe something went wrong with his magical inheritance? I tried writing to him over the holidays, asking him if he wanted me to collect him for his birthday but I never received any replies. It doesn't feel right."

"Very well. Remus, Severus, go to the Dursleys please. Find out all you can. Thank you."

Severus stood grumbling, Ebony standing at his feet. Nudging his legs gently, Ebony reminded him of his presence. He had lines of tension once again along his back, although Severus didn't understand why, unless it was over him leaving.

"Ebony. I need to leave to play detective for the foolish boy. I'll be back as soon as I can. Go back to my rooms okay. No wondering off. Understood?" Harry whined gently, nuzzled his mate gently, but still trudged along to the dungeons, clearly unhappy with the result of the conversation.

Severus returned late that night. Very late. And he didn't appear happy. Harry approached him slowly, settled his head in his lap when he had sat down. Severus raised his hand and gently stroked his mate.

"His missing, love. All his stuff," he said pulling out a shrunken package from his pocket and returning it to normal size with a wave of his wand. "He left it all, even his wand. Disappeared the night of his birthday. They were awful. I didn't know. I thought… they seemed to be hiding something, so I used _Legilimency on the uncle. I didn't see it. I'm supposed to protect my students, I'm meant to be able to spot abused students, to council them. And instead I bullied him, attacked him, treated him like, like his so called family" the last word spat out, "did. No wonder he hates me. Lily, she must hate me so much. I was meant to protect her son, and I failed him." _

_At this, Ebony leaned forwards licking his face with his large rough tongue, gently removing the lone tears that Severus hadn't even realised that he'd shed. He leant up, his front paws on Severus' knees, and nuzzled his head against his mates neck. Severus wrapped his arms around the panthers neck. _

_They slept that night wrapped around each other and their kitten, Severus slowly nuzzling Harrys mating bite. Slowly as their sleep deepened, the lines of tension left both panthers._


	8. Somebody Knows

Chapter 8: Somebody Knows

The next morning was a Sunday luckily, which meant they had one more day before classes started. Severus spent the morning altering the wards on his quarters to allow Ebony access in and out without him being present. It was effectively a large cat flap under his entrance portrait, a little demeaning to Harry, but it allowed him free access so he would put up with it. They spent a lot of the day separate, Severus sorting through his lessons plan for the next week, and Harry exploring both the rooms and the dungeons beyond them. He'd manage to avoid students all day, by keeping to the shadows and dodging into alcoves when he heard students approaching. He didn't explore the dungeons for long, not liking being away from his kit for too long, and a little wary of exploring without Severus close by.

The next day approached far too soon for both Severus and Harry. Severus decided that the best option would be to have the kitten in the corner of his office during classes, under a perimeter and privacy spell, so she couldn't explore too far, and wouldn't be seen or heard. Ebony was then free to travel between the classroom with Severus and the office with the kitten. On the evenings, Severus would mark student essays and research more about Basts when he could, before curling asleep with Ebony and Angelica.

One night, he found a passage that seemed to answer their remaining questions. It was Tuesday evening, in a thick book he'd manage to borrow (without Albus' knowledge) from Albus' private book collection, when he'd found himself alone in the headmasters office the day before. It was dusty and worn, with several pages missing in parts and large questionable stains on some of the pages. The title was worn off, but it had a faint image of an Egyptian heirograph on the front.

He'd found the passage about ¾ of the way into the book. It had been highly interesting until then, but also highly irrelevant. Until a couple of pages back, where the author had started talking about cat gods of Egypt.

"Here, Ebony, listen to this.

Due to Basts being thought to have a feline form due to a betrayal curse, there were often reports of Basts being stuck in their feline form. This was believed to be due to the bast being betrayed too many time, and them feeling unsafe in their human form. In terms of descendants , upon their age of inheritance it is thought that if the childe has undergone too much pain and betrayal, often those abused, they will unconsciously revert to their feline form. It has been known that they can revert back when they feel safe in their surroundings, and no longer fear their human form. This has happened rarely, reports stating that it can take anywhere from a couple weeks to years. Usually there is one lone fear that once dissipated can allow the descendant to relax back to human form.

So basically it's saying that you're stuck in your feline form because you're scared of something?" Severus half stated, half questioned.

Harry listened intently, and he recognised that this must be what was wrong with him. His fear of being Harry Potter to the world again, was holding him back. He hated have the wizarding world on his shoulder, of being their 'Saviour' now that the dark lord was gone. It was too much pressure. And he wasn't the person they wanted him to be. He shrugged at Severus question, as well as a panther can shrug, before curling up around his Kit and trying to sleep, to forget.

The days went well, with no problems for Ebony from the students. Albus still looked at him weirdly from under his half-moon glasses during meal times, leaving Harry feeling paranoid and wary. Harry was especially looking forward to the 7th year Slytherin-Gryffindor class on Thursday morning. He got to see his friends again, old and new. It upset him a little when Draco made a disparaging remark to Hermione and Ron about him at the start of the class. But he understood that Draco was covering himself with his mask. He was currently lying down on the classroom floor besides Severus' desk. He had the perfect view of the other two thirds of the golden trio.

Hermione seemed worn out and tired, she had dark circles under her eyes and she seemed tense. She was refusing to help Ron with his potion, which Harry assumed meant that Ron had managed to piss her off somehow. Ron seemed tense too, but in a different way. He was slamming his ingredients on the table, pouring in the needed amounts with no precision, and no care to the outcome. He seemed to be muttering angrily to himself too, but even with his improved hearing Harry couldn't make out the words. Even Neville seemed to be acting weird, constantly glancing at Ron and Hermione from the corner of his eye. Other than that, he seemed to be concentrating more on his potion that he normally did.

At one point, Harry saw Neville was about to put the wrong ingredient into his potion, as no one else seemed to be using leaves in theirs, so he quickly got up, and nudged the leaves from his hands. Upon them falling to the floor, he trod on them, and shook his head at the confused teenager. Severus, having seen his familiar move towards the clumsy boy, saw what happened.

"Good boy, Ebony. I'll take those. Perhaps Mr. Longbottom you should read your ingredient list a bit more thoroughly. 2 Points from Gryffindor." The whole conversation was said at a low tone, and no-body had turned around to look. Neville, red faced from embarrassment, merely nodded his head while looking firmly into his cauldron.

After class cleared out, Neville hung about. "Yes Mr. Longbottom? What can I do for you?"

"I just wanted to thank Ebony for helping me, Sir."

The professor raised his eyebrow but nonetheless gestered for Neville to approach the large cat.

"Erm, Hi…" he stuttered, looking helplessly at the Professor. Severus decided to leave the boy to it and went into his office to check on the kitten.

Harry, meanwhile, looked up at Neville interestedly. The minute the professor had left the room his entire countenance had changed.

"Harry?" he whispered.

Harry sat up quickly. He nodded his head quickly then tilted it to the side, in curiosity.

"Thank God. Luna thought it was you, and you know how she is, normally right. But this was so random I wasn't certain, not until you helped me with my potion. I would have felt like a right prat if it hadn't been you and I was talking to a large cat like a loon!" He talked so quickly Harry had difficulty differentiating the words.

The minute Neville mentioned Luna, Harry understood. Luna saw things that others didn't. Harry often wondered if the younger girl was possibly a true seer. But, regardless, whatever Luna said was normally either true and important, or it was gibberish and about nargles. Harry leaned up and gave a large lick to the side of Nevilles face!

"Urgh! Thanks Harry!" Sarcasm tainting Nevilles words, before he sighed, "Listen. Meet me and Luna tonight in the spare classroom on the 2nd floor after dinner, if you can get away from Snape, yeah?"

Harry nodded in affirmation. He'd be there. He was just so glad that someone finally knew who he was! Although he was also terrified. Terrified that when Severus found out, he wouldn't want him anymore. But he couldn't stay as a panther forever, so he'd take things as they came.


	9. Meet with Friends

Chapter Nine: Meet with True Friends

That night, Ebony stayed out exploring after dinner. At least that's what Severus assumed. Harry headed straight to the 2nd floor to meet his friends. When he gently nudged the correct door open, he found the room gently lit with a warm fire and several floating candles. A couple sofas had been transfigured from either desks or chairs, and Neville and Luna were sitting on one of them, rather close together, their backs to the door. Harry padded over quietly, trying not to draw attention to himself. As he turned the corner of the sofa, he caught a glimpse of their two hands entwined, before they noticed him and pulled apart, blushing brightly.

"H-Harry…erm… hi!" Neville squeaked out.

If panthers could grin, Harry would be doing that right now. It was just so amusing. As it was, he gave a rather menacing expression.

"Hello Harry. I hope you've been well?" Luna spoke while getting up gracefully to give the panther a tight hug. Harry gave her face a lick, and a quick nuzzle. He was happy to see her, to see anybody who knew it was him and not Snapes familiar.

"Now, we'd love to sit and chat Harry but we need to return to our dorms before curfew so we should probably get on to business, yes?"

Harry just nodded and jumped up onto the sofa besides her to lay his large head on her lap. She gently ran her hands through his thick fur, making Harry purr loudly.

"Right, well then first things first. Does Professor Snape know you are in fact the dreaded Gryffindor?" Harry gently shuck his head sadly.

"Do you think he'll respond positively?" Harry gave a weird shrug of his shoulders that seemed unnatural in his feline form.

"Hmmm…" Luna stared into the distance for a few minutes, obviously thinking, although whether she was thinking of Harrys plight or of the Bimblewimbs that she had told Harry of last term, no one knew.

"How did it, I mean, what exactly…. Why are you a panther?" Neville blurted out into the silence. Harry merely gazed steadily at him. "Erm, I mean, how the hell do I word this into a yes or no question!" Neville seemed rather frustrated.

"Don't be silly Neville. He's not a panther. He's a winged panther."

"I don't see any wings!"

"Of course not silly, Professor Snape obviously cast a glamour spell over them, didn't he Harry?" Harry nodded slowly.

"Anyway, Neville, he's clearly a Bast," she looked briefly over at the feline for confirmation before continuing on, "He's a descendent of a Egyptian Goddess of fertility and the moon, I think. Anyway, upon his 17th birthday, he would have come into his inheritance. I think people who aren't happy in their life change into their feline form, and only change back once they feel safe. I'm assuming that Harry's treatment by his family and the pressure of being the Boy-Who-Lived meant that he would definitely change into his feline form. Now we just need to change him back. I think the Jizzlebugs can help with that, but they take a while to work, about a year. You probably want to change back rather soon, don't you Harry?"

"Oh…" was all Neville could say, his jaw hanging slightly open as he tried to process the information.

"Do you want us to tell the Professor who you are Harry?" Luna asked him gently.

Harry sat up, looked at her, started to shake his head and then turned it into a nod.

"It'll be okay Harry," said Neville in a brief moment of insight, "I'm sure the time he's spent with you as a cat will null and void his hatred of you being you." Harry just laid back down slowly shaking his head, as Neville awkwardly patted his head.

"Nevilles right Harry, Professor Snape loves you," she ignored the slight gasp Neville gave, "You have a bite mark on your shoulder, he _claimed_ you. A claiming is forever, especially for magical beings such as yourself Harry. He might not react amazing to begin with, but I promise you that he'll come around in the end. I think you're going to make beautiful kittens together." If panthers could blush, Harry would have been as bright as Rons hair.

"Erm, when should we tell him? Also, Harry we should probably update you on Ron and Hermione." With this Harrys head suddenly rose to look Neville in the face, it was slightly disconcerting.

Luna put a hand on Neville knee reassuringly, pushing him to continue. Neville swallowed nervously before starting. "Well basically. Erm…. Ron is pissed," he blurted out. Harry tilted his head to the side questioningly.

"He thinks you've gone and left him, that now you've defeated You-Know-Who, you think you're too good for the likes of us. He keeps muttering to himself about how he always knew you'd abandon him, and he's really annoyed that people are paying attention to the fact you're missing. I think, that he's actually jealous. It's like he wants the attention himself you know? I overheard him talking to Dean and Seamus, about how you didn't once recognise to the press that Ron helped at all, and nobody had even had the manners to thank him for his help in the defeat. Hermione and him are arguing all the time. She keeps defending you, saying that she's certain you must need help, must be in danger. But Ron refuses to listen. She' threatened to break up with him several times now. I think she's close to actually dumping him. I'm just worried. I don't think he's going to react well to this at all. He's going to say that it's just a way for you to get more attention. And he _hates_ Snape. And if you're, erm, _with_ Snape, then well he won't take it well."

Harry just laid back down slowly, thinking over what Neville had said. He had suspected of course, from potions class, that Ron wasn't happy with his disappearance. And he had a track record of abandoning Harry over things he couldn't help. Jealousy was a real issue with their friendship. A friendship that now looked to be over. Harry was disappointed, but he couldn't say he was surprised. At least he still had Hermione, he hoped.

"When do you want us to talk to Professor Snape, Harry?" asked Luna into the dragging silence. "Tomorrow?"

Harry nodded. Tomorrow would be good, that way they had all weekend to sort themselves out.

"Lunch time?" Harry started shaking his head. "After dinner then, yes?" Harry nodded. Perfect.

"Right we should probably be going now then. We'll come by to his office tomorrow after dinner then. We'll see you then." Luna then leant down to give him a tight hug.

Neville gave him a quick pat on his head, ruffling his fur gently. The three then left the classroom, Luna waved her wand and extinguished the lights and fire, and then they went their individual ways.


	10. The Truth Comes Out

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! much appreciated! I sort of felt this chapter should be two, but they would ave been really short chapters if i did that, so ive put them together! Hope this is what you all wanted!

Chapter 10

The next day seemed to drag and fly by all at the same time for Harry. He'd spent the previous night curled around his Severus like a limpet, just in case Severus never let him do so again. He stayed by his side throughout all the lessons and lunch time, only leaving his mates side to check on his kit when they weren't in the same room as her. He barely paid attention to the classes, students or even his food. He felt sick. Nervous with butterflies, butterflies that felt more like roaring dragons, in his stomach. He revelled in every touch Severus gave him, any time alone between classes he took to rubbing himself against his mates thigh asking for attention.

"What has gotten into you?" Severus asked perplexed as his mate rubbed against him begging to be pet, while he walked to the great hall for dinner. Ebony merely purred loudly and continued to cover his robes in fine black fur. Harry kept close to Severus' side when they entered the great hall, only briefly looking up to catch the eye of Neville who gave a slight nod.

Severus placed Ebonys usual meal of beef in front of the large feline, before turning to his own plate of beef and new potatoes. A few minutes later he turned to glance at his familiar, only to notice he hadn't touched his food.

"Ebony? Are you not hungry? Are you okay? You've been off all day… are you ill?" he whispered hurriedly to the cat, leaning over slightly so his wave of hair obscured his face from the hall. He wouldn't want students to think he could be worried or kind now would he?

Ebony merely shuck his head, and laid down gently besides Severus' chair. Severus pushed his chair away with a sigh, and muttered quickly to Ebony, "Come on then."

After they left the great hall they returned to Severus' office, as he always marked essays on Friday nights, leaving the weekend free for his mate and kitten. Severus sat behind his desk, and pulled a pile of 3rd year essays on a mild healing potion to him, and picked up his red self-inking quill. He observed Ebony pacing for a little while, confused as to what had agitated his mate so, before shaking his head and focusing on his marking.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus was disturbed by a timid knock on his door. He noticed Ebony instantly stiffening, and wondered as to who could be at the door to cause that response. After calling to whomever it was to enter, he saw Neville Longbottoms head slowly come around the door. Followed closely by Luna Lovegood.

"Well come on in then. What is it? I am rather busy you know."

They slowly shuffled forwards. Longbottom looked apprehensive, biting at his lower lip, whereas Lovegood appeared to be in another world. As far as Severus was concerned this was normal behaviour for the two. What wasn't normal however, was Ebony trotting slowly upto him licking his hand, before standing besides the Longbottom boy and nudging him gently.

"It's about Ebony, Sir" Longbottom said quietly.

"What about Ebony?" Severus practically hissed.

"We know who he is Professor." Lovegood piped up now.

"What? How! Who?" Severus was staring between them and his familiar now. His familiar who wasn't looking at him. Who was looking down at his own paws and seemed to be trembling slightly. _'Why would Ebony be trembling? Is he scared?'_

"Tell me NOW!" he hissed. He refused to see his mate scared for any longer, and he needed to know who he was in order to calm him.

Longbottom murmered something unintelligible. "Speak up you foolish boy!" he snapped.

"Harry Potter Sir" spoke Lovegood.

Silence reigned over the room.

"Good luck Harry. Come along Neville, I think we should leave them to talk…" Luna gently nudged Neville from the room after petting Harry one last time.

Severus just looked at him. More like past him really. Harry kept glancing up at him through his eyelashes. Severus' face was blank. Even with all the practise he had, Harry couldn't read his expression and that worried him a lot. Without realising it he shuffled back and lowered his head more. He couldn't bear to bring himself to look at what must be rejection on Severus face. If felines could cry, he'd be sobbing by now. He lowered himself to the floor, and covered his eyes with his paws. He heard movement from Severus, and without looking up, backed away quietly once more.

"You back up from me. Are you that scared of me?"

Harry slowly shakes his head but still cannot bring himself to look at his mate. Nobody wanted Harry. They wanted Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, Ebony, Youngest Seeker in a Century even, but never Harry. And he was certain Severus would be the same.

And then suddenly he felt a cool familiar hand scratch behind his ear. His head automatically moved into the movement, his eyes closing in pleasure as he purred. And then he suddenly jerked up and out of the caress. Looking with wide green eyes up at Severus, with an obvious questioning tilt to his head.

"I will not lie and say I am happy at this news," with this Harrys ears dropped and he looked down at his feet. Severus gently nudged his head up, forcing Harry to look at him, "I admit I was foolish to not make the connection, considering you appear and Harry Potter disappears within the same summer. And we have never gotten on. But you have stayed. And this must mean that you wish to stay? You've had many opportunities to leave." Harry nodded vigorously at this, gently nudging Severus hand, trying to convey his feelings. "I do not know you. I hated what I thought was you, but I have known since occlumency that was not who you were. But I do not know you. And while you have used this time to come to terms with me, I have not had the same opportunity. All I know of you, is you as my feline familiar." Harry noticed the avoidance of the word _mate_. Did Severus no longer want him to be his mate… "I know you are loyal, that you care for both myself and Angelica. That you apparently are better at potions than you have leaded me to believe in the past, since you've been helping in my classes. You hate being cold, you hate early mornings, and apparently love chocolate, even though it isn't a correct diet for a panther!" Severus seemed to be mumbling to himself now, but Harry was content to listen. It was the first time he had heard what Severus thought of him, "You want a family, you love freedom, you cuddle in your sleep, you love my rock music collection but hate my classic music. You love my Shakespeare books, which you're replacing by the way since you seemed to have chewed/clawed them to bits while attempting to read it. Your favourite colours are blue and silver, not red or green like people think. Your favourite meat is beef, although this explains why you wouldn't eat it tonight at dinner."

He trailed off as Harry gently nudged his knee. Severus coughed in a moment of vulnerability. "While it would seem I know more of you than I originally thought, I still do not know you as a boy," Harry growled lightly at the use of the word 'boy', "… young man then. It may take me a while to get used to this." Severus continued in his normal clipped tone. He straightened up and walked back into his private rooms. When Harry didn't immediately follow, he called back into the office, "Are you coming in or not?" Harry followed him sedately, still worried about being thrown out.

That night as they tried to sleep, Harry kept to the floor, assuming that Severus would not want him in the bed now he knew who he was.

"Come up here you foolish feline. It would seem I am accustomed to sleeping besides you."

Harry happily jumped up onto the bed, cautiously laying down besides his mate, wary in case he changed his mind. Slowly Harry began to relax, when Severus put his arm around the felines form, pulling him into his chest, as they normally slept. They fell asleep quickly after that, content to lie with each other, knowing they were going to be okay.


	11. What Has Gone Wrong?

Chapter 11- What has Gone Wrong?

The days went by slowly, and awkwardly. Harry didn't know how to act around Severus anymore and took to 'exploring the castle' a lot more. He rarely ever stayed besides his mate during classes like before, and people were starting to notice.

"Severus, my dear boy. Whatever is wrong between you and your familiar?"

"I fail to see how that is any of your business Headmaster, now if you will excuse me."

Severus was tense. Ebony, or Harry now, was avoiding him. He took at least 5 minutes every night to convince the panther to get onto the bed to sleep. He shied away from Severus' touch, and rarely spent any weekends with him now. He suspected that the Bast spent time with Longbottom and Lovegood. He also suspected that Granger may now know of the panthers identity. He'd seen Ebony rubbing himself all over her during potions class, and she had been whispering to him aswell.

He just didn't know what to do. He missed the panther. Ebony had managed to weave his way into his life in every aspect, and his heart, although that bit he was definitely in denial about. He missed the morning lick to his face, the rough tongue irritating his skin. He missed curling up besides the panther before the fireplace with their little one on the evenings. He missed taking dinner in their rooms over the weekend. He missed playing with both Ebony and their kitten and the shoelace they just couldn't get enough of. He missed reading his Shakespeare books out loud after watching the beast destroy a priceless first edition book in an attempt to flip the pages with his paws. He missed putting on his music only to have Ebony smack the recorded on the floor in order to turn the classical music off. He even missed the fact that all week he'd worn his favourite teaching robes that Ebony couldn't stand, and not once has the panther try to claw them as he normally did.

And he knew why. He was scared. Each time Ebony had gone to do something that he had done before, like when he had gone to use the bookcase as a giant scratching post, he had suddenly seemed to realise what he was doing, and would promptly jump back and hide away in a corner somewhere. He feared Severus. And Severus couldn't stand it. He understood of course. He knew now how his _relatives _treated him. But to have his own mate feel that way about him. It made his heart ache.

Mate. He hadn't used that term in 2 weeks now, not since he discovered his panther was Harry Potter. He hadn't even acted as a mate should. He acted different also. Harry was probably just reacting to Severus' own change. Not once had he changed into his panther form. He hadn't groomed Ebony, re-claimed his bite mark, nuzzled the soft fur of either his kitten or his mate. He was practically rejected his beloved! And all for a human name. A name that he had always claimed meant nothing to him.

So Friday evening found Severus pacing in his office… Harry had wondered out to 'explore' after Angelica had fallen asleep before the fire. So Severus had set up a protection and perimeter charm around the young kitten, and had gone to his office to await Harry return. He attempted to mark essays but was too nervous to even read half the baloney that students thought could qualify as sound essay writing. So he paced, for what felt like hours.

Harry was moping, he knew that's what he was doing, but that didn't stop it from happening. Severus was different, and he couldn't stand it. Harry would have to leave soon, he knew that too. There wasn't anything he could do. It definitely didn't look like he'd be returning to his human form any time soon. It had been two weeks. Two long and tiring weeks. He was depressed all of the time. His mate didn't want him anymore. He knew Severus hadn't kicked him out, but he thought it was more about what the Headmaster would say if they discovered that Harry had been with Severus and Severus had sent him on his way. Severus probably even cared enough to not want him dead, and knew that Harry, even as a panther with wings, was still pretty defenceless, and clueless. He attracted danger like a magnet. Severus probably just didn't want that on his conscience.

He was tired. He was going to have an early night tonight. Curl up around his kitten before the fireplace and sleep. Maybe things would start to look up tomorrow. Or maybe they wouldn't.

"There you are!" Ebony had finally returned. "Come with me."

Harry merely looked at him with some mild curiosity (but not as much as he would have before) and followed his mate into their rooms. By the time Harry stepped over the threshold, he couldn't see Severus anywhere. He made a small questioning noise in the back of his throat while looking around. He stepped further forwards, seeing his kitten sleeping safely on the rug, he started craning his neck in order to spot him. He didn't expect a large lick to the top of his head, from a large panther behind him.

Harry span around suddenly, tilting his head questioningly to his older mate. Severus merely stepped forwards, and licked Harrys muzzle, before nuzzling gently at his neck, just above his claiming mark. And Harry could do nothing but stand there in confusion, and purr loudly at the sensations. Severus gently nudged Harry over to the fireplace, gesturing for him to lay down besides Angelica. Severus than laid down behind him, just like he used to. He then proceeded to lick, nuzzle and gently bite at any part of the smaller panther he could reach. Harry just sat and basked in his mates attentions, purring loudly in happiness. Perhaps all was not lost for them after all.


	12. Calm before the Storm

A/N: Sorry its only a short chapter, I've got the next one all lined up but I felt it needed to be seperated. Next one up soon!

Kit: Chapter 12

Calm before the Storm

Life almost seemed to return to normal for the two panthers. Harry could almost pretend to himself that Severus still didn't know of his actual identity. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. It was nice, to not have to be tense and fear Severus' reactions, but it felt as if they'd gone one step forwards in their relationship and then taken 3 steps back. Severus had also gone back to calling him Ebony, and Harry was pretty certain that Severus was merely blocking out the fact he was Harry Potter from his mind. Or at least trying to. Harry didn't know what to do. He still had no idea how to return to human form, and he knew on some level that he couldn't really live the rest of his life out as a large cat.

For the last two weeks he had taken to hanging out with his friends before dinner, and keeping Severus company after dinner. With Harrys permission, Luna and Neville had explained to Hermione what had happened, and just who Ebony was. Considering that she had just broken up with Ron, to find out that her best friend was alive and well definitely cheered her up. And although Hermione was always the brains of the group, she offered no ideas of how to change him back to human form.

Angelica was getting bigger every day, she was now roughly 12 weeks old and was fully weaned onto solid food. Harry was rather relieved, as it meant he could be separated from his kit for longer periods of time, although he felt terrible for even thinking of leaving her. His teats no longer secreted milk and were slowly regressing. He was glad for that, as he was rather worried that when (_not_ if) he returned to his human form he would still keep the extra nipples. That would have been a conversation starter in the Quidditch locker rooms!

Harry also spent some afternoons with Draco occasionally. He came by during one of his frees to sit and chat with Severus, but when he found him busy he stayed and chatted to Ebony instead. Although, what he actually did was rant at Ebony. About everything under the sun. Apparently the Slytherin Quidditch team were doomed as their new Beaters couldn't tell a bat from a broom, Blaize Zambini (His best friend as far as Harry could tell) had started copying all his work and it wasn't fair that he got the good grades when he put no effort in, and Hermione was once again better than him in the majority of his classes. But underneath all the ranting, were the few questions he directed to Ebony that made him feel as if they may just be friends.

"Are you and Sev okay? You seemed off last week and Sev barely came to the great hall during meal times." Harry had nodded when he asked if they were okay, but shrugged at the following comment. He then nudged his head back into Dracos hand for some more strokes to his fur. "Well, whatever it is, you'll work it out. He really loves you." And with that Draco had taken his leave. He visited a couple times a week, sometimes while Severus was around, sometimes when he was not. But no matter what, he could not make Ebony forget his parting words from that first visit, _'he really loves you'. _

Did he? Really love him? Maybe he had, before he knew who he was. But he didn't now. Harry knew that much. He never called him Love anymore. And while it was rare before, it still sometimes happened. Now it never did. Just as Severus still rarely referred to him as his mate, even to Draco who knew the whole truth. Harry would have liked someone to love him, despite his name rather than because of it. No one had even told him that they loved him before. Not even Sirius, but that was his own fault, cutting their time together short.

'It doesn't matter', Harry decided in the end. 'He doesn't need to love me, as long as we continue as we are, I can pretend that he loves me. And that's enough.'

Ron was a whole other kettle of fish. While things were going great with Harry and his new friend Draco, and even better between him and Hermione, Ron was still being an arse. He had resorted to hanging out with Seamus and Dean regularly now, even though to Harry it looked like they didn't particularly want him there either. He had alienated most people in Gryffindor with all his anti-Harry talk, proving to Harry that most Gryffs were loyal to him. But Ron would not give up. He ranted to anyone who would stand still long enough. He believed that Harry had abandoned him, abandoned the whole wizarding world. And that he was a glory and attention seeking brat.

And when that got boring, Ron decided to make a new target. And when he realised that Neville and Hermione had made a new friends in potions, he found his new prey. Ron was determined to bring Ebony and Snape down. He took to making up lies about Ebony attacking him in corridors. He would kick him as he walked by his row in class. He would sneer at him whenever he caught his eye. And if that wasn't bad enough, he then started to make lewd comments about the type of relationship he and Severus had. Ebony was sick of it, and he couldn't believe he'd ever been friends with someone like that.

And it all came to head one night. All Hallows Eve night.


	13. It all Come to Head

Kit: Chapter 13

It all Comes to Head

"Oi! Cat! What you doing up here? This is lion territory, not snake."

Harry ignored the call. He had been meeting up with Hermione before she headed to the Halloween ball. She had wanted his opinion on her dress (apparently now he was gay that made him a fashion expert?) even though he could not vocalise any actual opinion. She had dressed in a beautiful pale blue dress, with forget-me-knots weaved into her hair and around her wrists. She had looked gorgeous. Any man would be lucky to be her date. And heaven forbid, Blaize Zabini better know that or, Dracos best friend or not, he'd be dead.

So now he was on the 5th floor, slowly making his way down to the great hall. Most people had already made the way to the ball, so no one else was about, except for Harry and the caller. It was taking a while to get back to the ground floor, since the staircases had decided that they had been very well behaved in preparation for the ball, and now was a good time to move all over the place.

The caller, clearly annoyed at being ignored, shouted again, "Oi fleabag. I thought you were meant to be smart. Although wouldn't surprise me if Snape had imperio'd you, so you can't reply. What with him being a dark wizard and all."

Harry hated people insulting his mate. And of course being the Gryffindor he was, he turned to face Ron head on, growling loudly, threateningly. Ron already had his wand out. And before Ebony could fully turn to face his attacker, he was being thrown backwards towards the space where the staircase had been 10 minutes ago. And he fell.

There was a deafening thud that even stopped the music in the great hall. And the sea of students moved towards the doors, all eager to find out what was going on. The teachers pushed past them all to the front of the crowd. Minerva, Filius and the Severus were the first to arrive. And when Severus did arrive, he could do nothing but stare.

There was blood, everywhere.

It was spreading along the lines of grating between the floor tiles, towards where the crowd were standing in shocked silence, staring between the blood and their potions professor.

And the source of the blood.

His beloved. His mate. His Ebony.

He staggered forwards. Knees hitting the hard floor suddenly as his hands moved without command over the fur, trying to find out where all the blood could be coming from.

He did not hear Minerva ushering the students back to their dorms. Nor did he hear Filius shout to a couple of prefects to get Madam Pomfry and the Headmaster. And he did not notice that Granger, Longbottom, Lovegood and even Draco had all stayed behind with the pair (although Draco was wondering why the Gryffindorks were there).

Eventually Poppy arrived, and tried to get to work on the feline as best she could. Severus was having none of it. Draco eventually managed to get him to sit down with the panthers head in his lap, leaving plenty of space for Poppy to work around. Eventually she was finished with her preliminary tests.

"He's got a rather large skull fracture, causing a pretty bad concussion. I can't fully determine how it'll affect his mental faculties until he wakes up, but there's a rather large chance he'll at least be in a coma for a little while. He seems to be suffering from a pneuomothorax, hence the laboured breathing. He may also have some abdominal haemorrhage, as he has lost a lot of blood. A lot more than we can see on the floor. His lips are practically blue. He's dislocated his hips and also broken his right femur, pretty badly. More than skelegrow can help with, although I'm really not certain of the effects of that on magical creatures. It'll have to be bound up in a cast and left to heal the natural way, but with magic quickening the process. He'll probably have a cast for about 2 weeks and may need physio."

"Will… will he be alright?" Severus asked, looking at her desperately.

"Severus, I'll be honest with you. I don't know. He's under a stasis charm at the moment. When I get him upstairs and can start to work on him I'll have a better understanding of his prognosis. But he will be in a coma, and if he wakes up…"

"When." Severus butted in.

"Sorry, when he wakes up, the damage to his skull could have affected his memories, his motor neurons, the ability to speak. He may not remember the fall at all, or worse case scenario he may not remember anything. Although, I have no idea how we'd assess his memories, but I'm sure we'll figure it out." She spoke in a comforting voice, but that couldn't cover the sob that everyone heard from Severus.

Hermione stepped forwards at this point. "Professor? Come on, you need to get up. We need to get Ebony to the hospital wing, and he wouldn't want you sitting on the floor dirtying your robes." She gently pulled on his arm, while Neville helped Poppy gently extract Ebonys head from his lap.

Severus chuckled, a sudden sob in the middle, "He hates these robes."

And with that the three professors, one healer, four students and one large black cat slowly made it up to the hospital wing.


	14. Prognosis

Kit: Chapter 14

Prognosis

It had been three days. Three long days, and Severus had yet to leave Ebonys side. His classes had all been cancelled with written work handed out instead. He hadn't showered, changed or even deigned the Headmaster with a meeting when he'd been summoned. The only time he'd left his beloveds side was to relieve himself. Poppy had attempted to throw him out several times, not truly understanding Severus' need to be there for his familiar. She may have felt differently if she had realised it was not actually a panther in one of her hospital beds, but actually her most regular and favourite student.

"Severus? You really should go shower and change. What would Ebony think if he woke up and all he could smell was you? It'll be ten times worse for him too with the extra senses of the feline form. And what about Angelica? I've been going to check on her regularly, but I can't get her to eat anything, and she's constantly meowing. Severus please…."

Severus slowly looked to Draco, "Angelica?" he croaked.

"Yes, Angelica. You need to go and see her! And shower and change. Or I swear I'll stun you myself and drag you there. I'm sure Granger and the other Gryffindorks will help me."

Severus slowly looked towards his mate, "But…"

"No buts, I'll stay with him. And if he even so much as twitches a finger, I'll come get you I promise. Now go!" Draco grabbed Severus' arm and started to pull him towards the door to the infirmary.

"Very well." He swiftly pulled his arm from Dracos grasp, and took the few steps back to the bed. He quickly gave Ebony a light kiss to his temple, stoked his sleek fur, and then in a flurry of robes was gone.

"Looks like it's just you and me, Eb," Draco said as he sat where Severus had been before. "I really need you to wake up soon Ebony, he's a mess without you." Draco sat with him in silence for about five minutes before he heard the infirmary door swing open again. Expecting Severus to glide in, he was confused when no one appeared at Ebonys bedside. Instead, as he looked up, he saw Granger, Longbottom and Lovegood all standing by the door looking very unsure of themselves.

"Don't stand on my account. Pull up a chair." He waved his hand indicating the rather rickety looking chairs nearby. "I managed to finally talk Severus into going to shower, he should be back in 10 minutes or so."

"Any changes?" Hermione asked.

" No. Pomfrey said that the skull injury could mean that he is mentally compromised or something along those lines. But she's unsure as he's a panther. I think we need to work on getting him to change back. Once in his human form, she can better diagnose him and better treat him."

"What are you talking…"

"Oh stop the act Granger. I'll admit I was confused at first as to why you three followed us up here after the fall. But it didn't take a lot of effort to realise. How long has Severus known?"

"Just over a month." This was Neville.

"A whole month! And no-one thought to tell me. Great. And now he's got all my secrets too, bet he just loved that." But despite his words, his tone was soft, and he hadn't once stopped stroking Ebonys fur.

They sat in silence after that, just watching over their friend, hoping for the best.

"Move!"

Draco was instantly up and out of his seat. Severus sat down in the newly available space. If it wasn't for his now clean, but slightly damp hair, new robes and the young kitten in his arms, it almost looked like he'd never moved.

"Oh, it's adorable! Where did you get it from professor?" exclaimed Hermione.

Severus merely glared at her, while he placed the young kitten on the bed next to Ebony, where she proceeded to curl up beside him.

"Her name is Angelica. She's Ebonys kitten. He picked her up before he found us, so they've basically adopted her." Supplied Draco.

"Oh. I never knew."

"Well no, since Ebony cannot actually talk I doubt he was able to tell you."

"I think I'll be off, Severus. Just an idea Sev, but perhaps you should try talking to him. They say that people in comas can hear the world around them. Talk to him. Tell him how you feel for him. I think helping him change back to his human form is important for his healing."

"I'll think on it…" was he murmured reply to Dracos unsubtle hint.

And with that the four students got up and left, Luna and Hermione giving Ebony a farewell kiss to his forehead.

It was another 3 days before Severus took Dracos advice. He shuffled in his seat nervously, constantly looking up to make sure there was no one else in the room. He quickly waved his wand and constructed a privacy bubble around himself and the bed.

"Ebony. Harry. Can you hear me? I hope you can. Draco said this may help." He cleared his suddenly dry throat and carried on, "I miss you. Come back to me please Love. I need you to wake up. I need to see your beautiful green eyes. Angelica needs you. Your friends need you. You need to wake up, Draco wants to rant about the fact that he's the only one that didn't know who you were. I don't know what to do without you. Our quarters don't feel the same, it's like the rooms are lifeless. I didn't realise how much you changed my life until you weren't in it. Please wake up. I know we had our difficulties. I know I was awful to you before you were Ebony. I know that you don't think I want you anymore, now that I know you're Harry. But it doesn't matter to me. Whether you believe me or not. I just want you to wake up and come home. Please. I'm lost without you. I love you."

Severus was sobbing by the end, Ebonys paw firmly encased in his own hands, his head leaning gently on his lovers side. Severus cried for the first time in years, he cried for himself and for his mate. He eventually cried himself into a fitful sleep.


	15. Progress

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews, I'm so glad you're all enjoying the story… I have the next few chapters written up, but I think it's coming to end soon. I hope this chapter makes people Happy… it's what you've all been waiting for! Enjoy and don't forget to Review!

Thanks

HH x

….

Kit: Chapter 15

Making Progress

Severus awoke suddenly several hours later. He woke quickly, after years of spying he rarely awoke slowly. He quickly looked up at his godson, the reason for his sudden wakening. Draco had gasped loudly, his hand moving to cover his mouth, as he stared wide-eyed at the bed.

Severus slowly turned his head, looking at his mate, his very human mate. Severus stood and stumbled back in surprise, knocking the chair over loudly.

"Harry," he whispered reverently, slowly approaching the unconscious form. He gently brushed back the mop of messy dark hair from his eyes. He watched as his chest rose and the fell as he breathed. He took one small hand in his only larger one, as his other hand gently brushed his cheek. He didn't notice the lone tear that he silently cried. All he could feel was relief, and a large warm surge of love.

"Oh my!"

Severus turned to see Madam Pomfry arrive in the room, staring wide-eyed at the boy on the bed where a panther had slept the night before. She then rushed forwards, waving her wand all over the form, as she pushed Severus away.

"Potter!" She then turned to face the potions professor, "Did you know? I could have treated him more effectively if I had known. We could have used the revealing spell to change him back, and if not, I have potions that are suitable for animagus forms!"

"It's not an animagus form," came Severus' soft reply, as he stepped around her to hold Harrys hand again. "Is he okay?"

"What do you mean he's not an animagus? And he's still the same as before. I can heal his bones fully now and get a better reading of the internal injuries, which my spells show are still rather tender. However, he still in a coma, and I still cannot tell when he will awaken. I will do a more thorough neural exam now to get a better idea. Can you please left up his torso, so I can administer the skelegrow please Severus. Thankyou."

After gently massaging the boys throat to help him swallow the foul tasting potion, Severus looked up from his sleeping face. "Neural exam?"

"Move aside then. Why don't you go and inform the headmaster that Mr. Potter has appeared?"

"No! Poppy please, he can't know." Severus had moved aside to let her work, standing beside his Godson, his eyes not leaving his mate.

Poppy, moved besides the bed, waving her wand slowly over his head. A 3D image of Harrys brain appeared floating over the boy. Most of the picture was in a darkish green colour. The pre frontal lobe was a slight amber colour. The skull was fading from an orange colour into a lime green colour as the skelegrow worked on the bone.

"How long have you known that Harry was in fact your familiar Severus?"

"About a month."

"A month! Severus, the Headmaster has been besides himself looking for that boy!"

"Who are you kidding Poppy. You and I both know that the Headmaster just wants to control the boy for his own manipulative needs. He cares little for Harry as a person!"

"Yes, but last I thought, you didn't care for the boy either. Yet you haven't left his side for more than half an hour at a time. An explanation please Severus. I don't feel comfortable keeping things from Albus unless I know the reasoning."

"It's his inheritance. The panther form. He was stuck in it. I don't know why he's suddenly changed back now. I'm not sure if Dumbledore knew of his inheritance or not, but it's Harrys decision to tell him or not to tell him. He's 17, he's not a child."

"What Severus means to say is that, Severus has a panther animagus form, and claimed Harry as his mate. Harry loves Severus. Severus loves Harry. My guess is that last night at some point Severus admitted out loud to Harry his true feelings and was able to finally change back to his human form."

"Draco!" Severus hissed.

"Poppy, please. Harry?"

"Oh Severus, he has some slight damage to the frontal lobe, which as you know concerns short term memory and therefore may affect him upon awakening. But once again Severus, I must stress he is still in a coma. I cannot possibly say if or when he may wake up. I'm sorry."

Severus stepped towards the bed, he grabbed Harrys hand and slumped into his previous seat besides the boy.

Christmas had come and gone, and it was now a month into the new term. Severus had started teaching again, unable to put Dumbledore off for any longer. Harry had been transferred to his quarters, with Poppys permission. She came by once a week to check him over. She had charged Severus with Harrys daily doses of nutritional potions, muscle relaxing potions and spells to empty his bowels. Severus took his role diligently. Poppy had tried to tell him that it could a forever job. That Harry may never wake again. But Severus was resolute. He was a horrible mate that month before the accident, he would be the best mate he possibly could be now. And he would wake up. Of that Severus was certain. Each day, he would spend as much time as he could sitting beside Harrys bed, holding his hand, whispering comforting words to him. Every day, he took lunch in his rooms, sitting stiffly besides his mate. In the evenings he would do much the same, unless Draco or Harrys Gryffindor friends had come by to visit. Although, as the months went by they seemed to visit less and less often.

It was February sixth, a Sunday, and Severus hadn't left his mates side all day. So when Harrys hand twitched ever so slightly on the bed covers Severus saw it straight away. He quickly took hold of the twitching hand.

"Harry? Can you hear me? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me love!" Severus felt an ever so slight pressure applied to his hands, before Harrys hand went limp once again.


	16. Wake Up Call

A/N: Sorry about the wait! I tend to update when I write a new chapter so I'm always a few chapters ahead of what I've posted. I'm currently attempting to write a lemon, which I've never really done before so it's been taking a while! Not much really happens in this chapter, but hope you like it anyway!

Kit: Chapter 16

Wake Up Call

"Poppy?" Severus was on his knees before his fireplace, anxiously awaiting the matrons reply. A few minutes later his wait was over.

"Severus? Has something happened?"

"His hand twitched! I asked him to squeeze my hand if he could hear me and he did! This is good right?"

"I'm coming through Severus, move over."

With a whoosh, Poppy smoothly stepped out of the fireplace. She walked straight into the room that Hogwarts had provided for the boy, and started waving her wand and muttering spells under her breath. Finally, she moved onto her brain scan. The skull had healed months ago, and as normal shone a bright green. The brain itself was almost the same colour. The pre frontal lobe was more of a bright yellow turning lime green, with the rest of the brain the bright green showing a normal healthy brain, rather than the dull dark colouring from previous scans.

"It looks good Severus. He may still experience some short term memory problems, but if it continues to improve at its current rate he should be back to normal by Easter. Now, you must remember, that when he wakes up, it'll only be for short periods of time to begin with. He may not show signs of waking for another few days now. He'll be disorientated, he may remember the fall, he may not. He probably won't remember the first few times he wakes. Don't push him to remember anything to begin with. And the minute he looks tired allow him to sleep. When he's at the point that he can stay awake for longer than 5minutes, floo me, and I'll do a conscious brain scan. Okay?"

"Yes, I… yes okay."

It was another 2 days before Severus saw any other signs of life from his mate. It was lunch time, and once again Severus had hidden himself away with his mate after requesting house-elves to deliver his lunch. He was talking lowly with Harry, as if someone would hear him even though he was alone in his rooms. He spoke about his day, how Draco had responded to learning about Harrys improvements, how Albus had noticed Severus' change in temperament for the last two days. Albus had chalked it to Severus finally being done with mourning his familiar, who the headmaster assumed had passed away from the fall on Halloween.

Severus was idly murmuring to his mate, when Harrys eyes slowly fluttered open, staring blindly to the ceiling.

Severus stood up quickly, leaning slightly over the young man. "Harry? Can you hear me?"

Harrys eyes slowly slid over to look at Severus' fate as he briefly nodded his head, taking a lot of effort to do so.

Severus took Harrys closest hand within his own two, "You're okay love, I'm here." Seeing Harrys eyes start to flutter, he gently squeezed his younger mates hand, brushed his messy dark bangs from his eyes, and gently murmured "It's okay my love. Rest for now. I'll be here for you when you awake." With that, Harrys eyes fluttered closed, but not before Harry gently squeezed Severus' hand within his own.

Severus leaned back, his hand still surrounding his mates smaller one. He breathed out deeply and let his pulse rate slow down. He then tried to wipe the smile from his face. It wouldn't do for him to go to his next class smiling. Rumours would start and his reputation would be ruined. He leaned down and brushed a brief loving kiss to Harrys mop of hair, brushed the back of his hand against his mates cheek, and then abruptly stood up. He had some snivelling brats to teach.

Harry next stirred the following evening. Severus was reading Macbeth out loud to his young companion, while gently stroking his hair. Harrys head turned gently and nuzzled into the hand playing with his hair. Severus put the book down, gently flicked his mates hair from his eyes, and stroked his cheek.

"Harry? Love?"

"Mmmmm?"

"Let's get you sitting up." He gently manoeuvred Harry til he was sitting up, and placed a glass of cold water to his lips. "Drink. Slowly." He watched as Harry sipped at the liquid, his tongue darting out to catch the remaining liquid as Severus removed the glass. "Is that better?"

"Thank you," Harry rasped out slowly. Severus could tell it was still slightly painful for him to talk.

Severus gently adjusted the pillows behind Harry.

"Sev?"

"Yes love?"

"What happened? Human?" Harry rasped out. His chest rose and fell with the effort of talking.

"Shhhh love. Don't speak. Rest. I'll tell you all I can, okay?"

"Kay," he breathed out in reply. He tiredly snuggled back into his pillows, slowly turning his head to face his mate and waited.

Severus explained all he knew. He explained how they found Harry, they explained about his injuries, Madam Pomfreys prognosis and treatments. He spoke about Draco, Hermione, Luna and Nevilles many visits, and how Draco took finding out Ebonys true identity. He then told him that one morning he woke up besides a very human Harry. He claimed to have no idea about how he changed back to his human form. He told Harry about how he managed to talk Poppy into not telling Albus and moving Harry into their chambers. He explained that it had been over 3 months since he fell into the coma. And that Poppy expected that it would be at least a month before Harry felt near normal.

He then quickly darted out the bedroom, and returned a few seconds later carrying a near adult size tortoiseshell cat.

"Angelica," Harry attempted to stretch his arms out to take her. Severus gently placed the kitten on the bed besides him. She immediately jumped onto his lap and started kneading the bed covers below her paws. Harry heavily lifted his hand and gently stroked the sleek fur.

"She's been sleeping on your bed most nights. Freaked her out when you were suddenly human, she spent all evening sniffing you to make sure you were her mother." He smirked gently at his young mate.

"Not mother, not girl," he muttered sleepily, his eyes drifting shut.

"Of course not love. Definitely all male. Sleep love. I'll be here." He gently stroked Harrys face, gave his forehead a kiss before he re-adjusted Harrys pillows. Harry was out like a light.


	17. Reunion

A/N: Sorry bout late update guys, Had a lot going on… but hopefully I should have this story finished soon cause Ive got a lot of free time coming up! Yay!

Kit: Chapter 17- Reunion

Harry next awoke the following evening. Each time he was waking up after a shorter period of sleep. Severus assumed this was good news.

"Love, do you mind if I go fetch Poppy?"

Harry gave him a lopsided smile and gently shook his head. Severus quickly dashed out and floo'd the hospital wing. Poppy was striding into Harrys bedroom seconds later, wand out ready to examine her patient.

She did her usual full body scans before concentrating on the neural scan. His brain 3d scan glowed green. His frontal lobe was more lime coloured than bright green, showing that it wasn't fully healed. But it was more improved than either Severus or Poppy could have possibly hoped.

"Am I alive?" Harry it seemed could still joke even when freshly awoken from a coma.

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You are perfectly healthy. You still have some slight damage to your frontal lobe, which can affect short term memory. Now , can you please wiggle your fingers and toes for me? Excellent. Now can you recall what happened? How you fell?"

"I… I was visiting Hermione. To look at her dress. Someone shouted at me. They, erm, they insulted Sev. I got mad. And then I was suddenly thrown back. My side I think, it hurt. I don't remember anything else."

"Love, can you remember who?"

Harry shook his head, stopped, tilted it to the side in contemplation, then shook his head again. "No I don't, I think it was a guy, but I'm not certain. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. It's not your fault. Don't try and remember. It'll come to you eventually." Madam Pomfrey murmured soothingly to her patient. "Okay dear, everything seems to be well. I ask that you don't do anything too strenuous for a week or so, let your body get used to movement slowly. Severus has been feeding your body with muscle relaxants and nutrient potions so you should be able to move freely with minimal physiotherapy required. I don't want you being proud , you will require support when walking at first, you will need help sitting up, possibly even with holding a knife and fork. Understand me?" Harry nodded vigorously to the mediwitch, and motioned for her to continue, "You will need plenty of rest. If you're tired, sleep. If you are hungry, eat little and often, as your gut will not be used to food. Your body will still be a little dehydrated even though we have been giving you fluids, so drink often, but not too much on an empty stomach. Okay? I'll leave you to it. Oh and Severus? Not too much physical work, understood?" The last sentence she directed to the potions professor with a slight smirk on her lips.

Harry could easily say that that moment was the first time he had ever seen Severus blush. He giggled lightly at Severus' obvious discomfort while Poppy showed herself out of their quarters.

"Oh shush you," Severus quipped to his young mate. If it was anyone other than Severus, Harry would have said he was pouting.

That evening, Harry fell asleep with a soft smile on his face.

It was a week since Harry had first woken (not including the hand squeezing that Sev mentioned but he couldn't actually recall), and Severus was finally allowing his friends in to see him. He was propped up on many pillows as usual, with a bowl of grapes sitting beside him for him to snack on. Angelica was sleeping on his lap, gently purring, as Harry stroked her soft fur.

Suddenly his entire vision turned brown, as all he could see was the messy curls of Hermione as she tried to squeeze the life out of him. She was shaking slightly in his arms, and when he heard a slight sniffle, he understood.

"Shhhh Hermione. Its okay, I'm okay. Everything's alright. Shhhhh…."

"Oh Harry," she said pulling back from him, "I was so worried about you. I don't know what I'd do if we lost you." She gave him another quick squeeze, a watery smile and then backed away to let the others get a hug.

Luna was first, with a whispered, "I knew the bumblegrowths wouldn't beat you Harry." Harry just chucked gently at her while hugging the blond girl back.

Neville came up to him awkwardly, gave his arm a gentle pat, "I'm glad you're okay Harry." Harry was having none of that, and pulled his shy friend into a firm hug. "Thank you Nev."

"Well don't expect me to cry or hug you Potter. It's not as if I actually care that you're finally awake."

"Draco…" and Harry realised Neville, and turned to the young Malfoy with a large smile on his face, "You came?"

"Yes well…. Severus said you were asking for friends…"

"And you came…"

"Well, don't read too much into it Potter. I was just making up numbers." Draco was huffing now, arms crossed, leaning on the door frame.

"No you weren't. You're my friend." And he said it with such simplicity and such a genuine smile that Draco didn't have the heart to deny him.

"Fine. But if any of you tell a soul I'll crucio your arses to Timbuktu and back. Understood?" He was going for menacing, so he didn't really understand why they all, Longbottom included, chuckled at him, as if indulging a 5 year old with a temper tantrum.

After that, they spent the rest of the evening catching Harry up with the school gossip. Neville shyly took Lunas hand, as Luna told about his clumsy way of asking for a date. Hermione talked about classes and how Potions had been unbearable until the last week. Draco talked little, but he input his opinion every now and then, when he deemed it necessary.

When it was near curfew, and they had spent a good 3 hours talking, Severus came in and sent them on their way. When Severus returned to Harrys room, it was to find a beaming mate, holding his hand out to him. Severus went to him, and was rewarded with their first kiss.

It was only a gentle peck on the lips, but to Severus it meant the world. "Thank you Severus."

"You're welcome Love," and he kissed him briefly again, before sitting down in his seat and talking gently with him until Harrys eyes began to droop from tiredness.


	18. Completing the Bond

A/N: This is my first Lemon scene so hope its okay. This story has ended up being much longer than originally planned, its already 10,000 words over my original estimation. Hopefully coming to an end soon. No Flames please. If you don't want read the Lemon, I've made it obvious where it starts and ends. This chapter is slightly longer than normal, but I didn't want to split it up.

Kit Chapter 18: Completing the Bond

It was 2 weeks later when Harry first attempted to walk to the bathroom without assistance. Severus was out teaching a class, and Harry was certain that he was strong enough now. So he swung himself out the bed, and put his feet firmly on the floor. He had taken about 5 shaky steps, with Angelica running along beside him, before he slid to the floor by the doorframe. And that was where Severus found him 30 minutes later.

"Harry! What the…"

"Sorry. I thought I could get to the bathroom on my own." Harry answered head down, sniffling to himself. And as Severus approached, he understood why. Harry had waited as long as he could before attempting to walk to the bathroom, so was unable to hold himself after falling to the floor.

"It's okay love." He waved his wand and the slight smell of urine dissipated. He then scooped up his young lover, "Lets run you a bath and get you all cleaned up, okay?" Harry just buried his head in his older lovers robes in shame.

Severus and Harry fell into the familiar routine of undressing the younger man, and preparing a bath, as they had done several times over the last couple weeks. Once Severus had helped steady his mate in the water, he turned to leave. Unlike usual, Harry held fast on to his arm, "Stay please."

Severus looked over at Harry, and after seeing the determination in his face, nodded his head slowly, and made to sit on the toilet seat.

"The bath is big enough for two," Harry suggested shyly. Severus' head snapped up to look at his young lover.

"Are you certain?"

Harry nodded in reply, while looking into Severus' face, still nibbling his lower lip in anxiety.

"Very well." Severus quickly disrobed, folding and placing his clothes on a chair nearby. He then slid into the water besides his young mate, perfectly aware of the long stare his body was receiving.

"See something you like Ebony?" he asked, in perfect likeness to the first time Harry had seen him come out the shower. But this time Harry could reply.

"Yes," and with that he had moved over to Severus, boldly straddled his lap, and kissed him.

Before Harry could even register what he was doing, Severus had taken over, demanding entrance to his mouth with his tongue, one long hand running over Harrys lower back, down to cup his arse, while his other hand held the back of Harrys head in position, gentle fingers running through thick black locks. Harry melted, and practically purred. This was nothing like the small pecks and chaste kisses they had shared since he woke up. They have shared a few deeper kisses within the last week, but nothing as toe-curling as the one they were experiencing now. When Severus finally pulled away from the smouldering kiss, Harry whimpered and leaned forwards to recapture the lips. Severus however had other plans, and soon started nipping and licking down Harrys delectable neck, down to his clavicle. Severus then leaned back to look at his work, taking pride in the numerous hickies he had left, the rumpled hair and the bruised and swollen lips. Harry looked delicious.

"Please!" Harry whimpered quietly. "More please," and he ground down into Severus' erection, pushing his own into Severus stomach. "Please."

"Harry. Are you sure? I need you to be 100% certain. Once I start I will be unable to stop."

"God, I'm sure. I love you. Please Severus."

And with that Severus stood in one fluid motion, wrapped Harrys legs around his waist, and carried his young lover out to the master bedroom.

Severus gently placed Harry on the large king sized bed, acutely aware that his young mate was still recovering. The site of Harry sprawled out on the midnight blue sheets was nearly enough to undo Severus there and then. He crawled over the younger, being careful not to lean too much weight on his lover. They kissed languidly, Severus wanting to calm his young mate, who was still a little tense despite his determination, and slow the two of them down. His first time with his young mate would be making love, not fucking. He would make sure of that.

He gently ran his hands up and down Harrys side, drawing soft moans and sighs from the smaller male. Harry had his hands clasped onto Severus' shoulders, anchoring himself to his older lover, giving himself over to the more experienced man. "Please," was the breathy whisper Severus received when he gently rubbed a pert nipple. "Please Sev, more!"

Forty minutes later they laid intimately entwined as their panting breaths and heaving chests slowed down, before Severus made to move off of Harry.

"No, stay, please," Harry slurred out.

"I'll crush you if we stay this way."

"Stay, please."

"Very well." Severus managed to manoeuvre them both so that Harry was instead lying on him, still sticky and entwined. And then they slept. They didn't see the purple light envelope them both, nor did they feel the changes occurring to their persons. The slept straight through til the next morning.


	19. Changes

Kit; Chapter 19

Changes

Hours later, Harry was the first to waken. He blearily opened his eyes, and had to immediately close them as the bright lights burned his retinas. Opening his eyes more slowly this time, he allowed his eyes to get used to the light. And all he could see was skin, a large expanse of pale skin. He was pressed up against Severus, cheek against his chest, head tucked under his older lovers chin. Their legs were still intimately entwined and he was definitely sticky in all the good places. He briefly looked at the clock and saw it was only half 3 in the afternoon. They had a couple more hours til Severus was expected in the great hall for dinner. Harry placed a gentle kiss to his lovers chest, and snuggled into his body warmth with a soft sigh. He gently fell back asleep, never once noticing anything different.

Severus was the next to awaken. He woke to an unfamiliar weight resting upon his chest. He moved his hand to swat the weight away only to feel smooth skin. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the recognisable mop of hair of his young lover. He felt a smile stretch over his lips as he tightened his embrace on the young man and nuzzled his dark locks. One hand slowly ran up and down the silky skin of the youths back, drawing a soft purring noise from the boy. Severus' hand then met something unfamiliar to him. It felt like fur. For a moment he thought perhaps Angelica had managed to jump up onto the bed with them, before remembering that the door to the bedroom was closed and she was on the other side. He then stroked the fur softly, causing Harrys purring to get louder, as he stroked to the tip of the fur.

He gently turned to his side, sliding his lithe mate off of himself. He then lowered Harry gently so that he was lying on his front, head turned towards him. The perfect angle for Severus to admire his black furred sleak tail. He also noticed the other changes that had overtaken his young mate in the last couple hours. He had grown two ebony furred ears jutting from his black locks. His hair had grown a couple inches as well by the looks of it, gently falling down to the boys chin. There were a couple tattoo like marks down his spine in the shape of paw prints. Severus ran his hand down them, noticing they felt no different to the boys unmarred skin. He thought Harry would like them. The most unusual change was upon the young mans face. It seemed his young mate had grown whiskers. Severus raised a hand to his lovers cheek, gently stroking the soft skin and the smooth whiskers. They twitched as he neared them and fluttered as his hand left his cheek. Severus' lips twitched as he attempted to hide his amusement. Harrys face nuzzled into Severus' hand, and he mewled softly when Severus removed his hand.

"Harry love, you need to wake up."

"Mnnnnn."

"Yes you do."

"Ten more minutes…."

"No. You need to wake up now." And with that Severus swiped the sheets from the youths body.

"Why!" Harry whined, as he curled up in a ball to preserve warmth, his tail sliding around his waist cutely, not that Severus would ever admit to thinking such a word.

"Have you noticed anything different about yourself Ebony?"

"I'm cold now. Does that count?"

"No," Severus chuckled softly as he watched his lover act like a small child.

"Seeevvvv…."

And that was all it took. Severus hated that nickname at the best of times. He leaned forwards suddenly and roughly tugged at Harrys new appendage.

"YYYOOOOOOWWWWW!" and Harry was off, huddled in the corner furthest from Severus, glaring at him with his green eyes, pupils slitted in the bright light.

"Now have you noticed any new changes?" Severus asked calmly from his position on the side of his double bed.

Slowly, comprehension dawned on Harry, and his eyes widened with realisation. "Oh!" he said softly as he looked down at the tail he was holding protectively in his hands. "Oh!"

"Yes, Oh. You also have ears and whiskers, and slitted eyes. As well as some interesting tattoos along your spine."

Instantly Harry was trying to twist and turn himself around to see his back, as well as feeling his ears and cheeks hurriedly.

"I'm a freak!"

With that, Severus strode towards Harry quickly, he took Harrys face in his hands and forced the young man to look at him. "You are not a freak. You hear me. You are not a freak. You are a very special person. Being different does not make you a freak. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded slowly, while staring wide eyed at his lover.

"Even if I've got a tail?" he whispered.

"Even if you've got a tail. I promise you are not a freak." And he said it so sincerely that Harry couldn't find it in him to argue with his older lover.

"Okay," he said softly, moving to embrace his lover and cocoon himself in his older mates warmth and comforting smell.

They sat like that for some time before Severus looked over at the clock.

"Shit. Dinner starts in five minutes. I must leave Ebony, people will wonder where I am otherwise."

"Okay," came the muffled reply. Harry slowly left the warmth of his mate, suddenly realising their nakedness and blushing a brilliant red.

Severus placed two fingers under his chin to raise his head slightly, forcing Harry to look into Severus' face rather than his chest.

"No need to be embarrassed." Severus then gently kissed his young mate, licking at his lower lip to get him to open up. After a short deep kiss, they separated, and Severus stood up and quickly got dressed.

By the time he was leaving Harry had managed to stumble back to the bed.

"Rest now okay. Poppy said no strenuous work. I'll be as quick as I can, okay?"

Harry nodded mutely, still flushing brightly and staring dazedly at his tail.

Severus took a couple quick strides to Harrys side, kissed him sharply, and whispered into his ear "You are not a freak!" and was out the door. Harry stared after him smiling softly, before he slid down in the bed to doze until Severus returned.


	20. Who Dunnit?

Author Note: Sorry bout late update guys, I've been visiting family so not been able to write, but I'm home again now so all is good :D I have an ending in site, not finished writing it yet though… but hopefully soonish… I'd guess max another 6 or 7 chapters … (although don't quote me on that! Lol)

Kit: Chapter 20

Who dunnit?

When Harry next awoke it was late. Very late. He was on his side facing the fake window that Hogwarts provided. There was a steady warmth behind him and an arm slung over his waist possessively.

"_Tempus,_" he whispered. The time appeared. 4.30am. He must have slept right on through dinner and Severus returning. He hadn't realised he was that tired.

"You're thinking too loudly. Go back to sleep brat."

"Sorry," he whispered back. He shuffled backwards slightly to make himself more comfortable, shifting his body closer to his mates. His tail raised up and wrapped itself around his lovers waist. He felt Severus slide a leg between his own, and tighten his grasp on his own waist.

"Minx. You'll get something started if you continue this." He added a slight thrust of his hips to emphasise the point.

Harry giggled softly, pushing his arse back ever so slightly, with a less than sincere, "Sorry."

And before Harry could even realise what was happening, Severus had two lubed up fingers deep inside him pressing forwards, and stretching him.

"Sleep now brat. I have to be up in a couple hours."

Harry yawned loudly, snuggled closer to his mate and nodded sleepily. Severus just tightened his arms and smiled gently down at his once again exhausted partner.

The next morning Severus awoke to being hit on the chest rather hard. Repeatedly. He then heard whimpers, and murmurs, too quiet to make out words. Harry was writhing around besides him, flailing his limbs about, against an imaginary tormentor.

"No!" he shouted to his invisible enemy. "Please, no," he whimpered rather pathetically.

"Harry, wake up." Severus started to shake the boys shoulder. "It's a dream Harry, wake up."

Harry seemed to struggle harder with Severus' attempts to wake him before he violently sat up, gasping loudly, eyes wide in fear.

"Harry," Severus spoke softly, hand raised as he moved closer to the distraught boy, "Love, it's just me. It was just a dream. I'm here." And he gently took the shaking, sobbing boy into his arms.

Harrys chest was heaving with the effort of breathing through his loud sobs, and his arms were shaking badly as he clung to Severus as if his life depended on it. His whole body was covered in sweat and goosebumps. His face was red and splotchy and lips sore from biting them in an attempt to muffle his sobs.

"Shhhh… You're okay. Do you want to tell me about it?"

A few minutes later Harry had managed to calm himself down, although he now had the hiccups. He still clung tightly to his older lover, and was still a bit sniffly.

"I remembered the fall."

Severus prided himself on being an excellent actor, otherwise he wouldn't have been such an amazing spy. So fortunately he didn't react to this sentence at all. He merely held the boy tight, carried on rubbing his back softly and didn't tense up, in fear that Harry would stop talking.

"I remember who it was…" he bit back a choked sob and buried himself further into Severus if that was at all possible. "It was R…Ron…"

Severus merely hugged his love tightly and rocked him gently as he started crying once again. "He was my, my friend," he spoke brokenly, quietly, more to himself than Severus, "he didn't know it was me, (hic) but I didn't do anything to him. How could he do th-that. How could he be that type-pe of person and I-I not know? And Nev (hic) and 'Mione said he's been saying horrid (hic) things in common room 'bout me! Why!"

"Some people Harry are jealous and petty. Unfortunately the youngest Mister Weasley seems to be both. He wants what you have. The fame, the money, the power."

"But, But he has a a family (hic). And I don't. And (hic) I'm a freak. He's normal!"

Severus lifted Harrys head so he could look him in the eye again. His face was red and splotchy still, rather unattractive really, and covered in dry tear tracks. Severus gently brushed his thumb along a cheek and whiskered, "You are not a freak. I thought we had already agreed on that?" He raised an eyebrow, a skill Harry had been trying and failing to achieve himself. "And he doesn't understand that what he has you would give all your money for. He doesn't deserve your friendship Harry. He is shallow, fickle and selfish. And he will be punished severely the moment I get my hands on him." He voice had raised towards the end, as the anger finally became too much to hide behind his mask. "How dare he hurt you. How dare that runt touch what is mine. Dumbledore said I could punish anyone that hurt you however I want. I plan on making it as painful and drawn out as I possibly can…"

"Not too drawn out I hope? I want to spend time with you too…"

"Who says I have to hold all the detentions… Oh no… Filch would love to get his hands on one of you students. I'm sure Mr. Weasley will enjoy his company. "

Harry just smiled gently and leaned against his chest as he finally relaxed, "Just don't expel him please. He'd hate me even more if you did. Plus all you have to do is tell Mrs. Weasley. She'd send him a Howler and a half and I'm sure that would be just as good a punishment."

They sat in silence then for a while, just enjoying each others company.

"Harry, I have to get up. It's time for breakfast in half an hour. Are you going to be alright without me?"

"No! Please don't leave!"

"I need to, I'm sorry." As Severus got ready for the day ahead, he watched as his little mate shivered under the sheets, his back to him. "Love, if I don't go to my classes, Dumbledore would be down here quicker than you can say Quidditch. Then he'll find you. Is that what you want?" He got no reply. So he swiftly pressed a kiss to his un-responding mates temple, placed Angelica on the sheets besides he young mate and left for the great hall.


	21. Getting Even

A/N: Sorry bout slow update… I'm nearly finished writing…so close to the end I can feel it… I have 4 more chapters already written up… and I think another 5 max to write before the end :D Thank yo all for your support and reviews, means the world to me that so many of you take the time to click the button! And now for the chapter so many of you have been waiting for! Hope you like it!

Kit: Chapter 21

Getting Even

Severus had finished eating breakfast and was now on his second cup of coffee. He was watching the youngest male Weasley from the corner of his eye, plotting his revenge. Suddenly a black dash darted in through the main doors, causing people to scream loudly, and stand suddenly as they moved to back away. The black dash jumped up to the head table and then leapt into Severus' lap.

"Ebony?" he questioned softly, running calming hands gently through his fur. "Are you okay? Do you want to stay with me in class?" The large panther purred in response.

"Severus?" came the mild mannered question from the Headmaster. "I thought…." As he waved in Ebonys direction.

"You thought what Headmaster?" still calmly petting the feline, while avoiding Poppys disapproving glare. Severus suspected that this didn't count as rest, and that he and Ebony would both be in trouble with her later.

"I thought young Ebony here had, shall we say, passed on, after his accident?"

"No Headmaster, he had not. He was in a coma. He awoke several weeks ago. Also, it was not an accident. Ebony was able to show me his memory of what happened that evening, only last night. I do not believe he recalled it before then. But since he can only communicate with me via general feelings and occasional images I do not know for certain. My familiar was pushed over the stairwell Headmaster."

"That's a very strong accusation to make Severus."

"Yes it is. But I'm sure a private interview with Mr. Weasley will clear everything up Headmaster."

"Ronald? Really Severus, as if the boy could do such a thing. I know you dislike the Gryffindors more than most but this is taking it a tad too far now."

"Headmaster, we are both aware that you are not above using _legilimency_ on students. I suggest you speak with him. If I am incorrect, which I know I am not, I will apologise. If I am correct, however, I want retribution for the months of pain both myself and Ebony have been in because of his selfish actions. I want his parents contacted and told of the event. I want detentions. Points taken, and a limitation on his NEWT grades. Understood?"

"If he has indeed purposefully harmed your familiar it is perfectly within your rights to punish him as you wish. I will contact you after I've had a chance to speak with him." And with that Albus left the head table, walking past the Gryffindor table, and stopping to talk to the boy in question briefly, before continuing on to his office.

That afternoon Severus was called to Dumbledore's office, so he and Ebony made their way to his tower. When the entered the room it was to find Albus looking very disappointed, and Ron Weasley sat silently before him, head bowed, neck flushed darkly, horribly clashing with his hair.

"Unfortunately Severus, it would seem you were correct. Mr. Weasley has admitted to his mistake."

"It wasn't a mistake. That _thing_ is a menace! Snape gets away with everything! How come it's okay for him to have a vicious monster, but all we're allowed are frogs and rats! It's not _fair?_"

"Is that what this is about?" Severus hissed at him, as he levered himself closer to the child, "Fairness?" He practically spat out the word. "You purposefully harmed my familiar because it was _unfair!_ How dare you! HE NEARLY DIED!"

Ron cringed away from the professors shout.

"That's enough now Severus. I believe we need to discuss his punishment?"

"Yes of course. Perhaps we should call his parents here?"

"You wish for them to be present?"

"Yes Headmaster. I want them to know the full extent of what their son is capable of. Also I want them aware of his punishments, so any punishments they choose to give don't conflict."

"Very well. Fawkes!" Dumbledore quickly wrote a quick note, then passed it to the phoenix. "I need you to take this to Molly and Arthur. Thank you." And with a burst of flames, the red and golden feathered bird was gone.

Severus leaned back, smirk in place, content that the punishment would soon begin, as Ebony jumped up to be petted and laid himself across his mates lap. The young Weasley boy cringed away as the panther yawned loudly, sniffling to himself the whole time.

Forty-five minutes later and Severus and Ebony were finally leaving the Headmasters office. They left the room to the sound of Molly Weasley loudly berating her youngest son, as she fully endorsed the potion professors methods of punishment. She had agreed whole heartedly with the severe punishment that Severus was suggesting, including weekend detentions for the rest of the school year, helping Hagrid in the forest whenever he was needed, in the hope he would learn some respect for other creatures, his banishment from quidditch and the limitations of an Acceptable being the highest grade he could achieve in his NEWTs. She had also mentioned her own punishments, which seemed to basically mean that either he paid an extortionate rent or he moved out the moment he graduated. Arthur had said very little throughout the whole interview, but he looked on in disappointment and silence as his wife scolded their son.

Harry and Severus continued on with their routine for another month. Harry refused to see his friends with his new form, and only spent time with them as Ebony. Severus explained that Harry had since undergone some changes due to his inheritance and wasn't comfortable showing his friends yet. Severus also explained to the four students the truth about Ebonys accident, and how the Weasley boy was going to be punished. Ron had since been keeping his head down, never spoke out about the potions professor, Ebony or even about Harry. Ebony kept Severus company at meals and during classes, Angelica in the office more often than not, and everything settled down, just as it was before Ebonys accident. Severus and Harry made love regularly, normally after Severus had reassured Harry that he was beautiful and definitely not a freak.

Then one day, everything changed.


	22. The Burning Itch

Kit: Chapter 22

The Burning Itch

Harry burrowed further into the warmth of the bedmate besides him. He felt a heavy weight over his waist, and a sharp chin resting on his head. He opened his eyes slowly to let them adjust to the light change, and nuzzled into Severus' chest. Severus' arms tightened around him, "Morning."

"Mmmm. Morning Sev."

"Time to get up Ebony."

"Nope. I'm going to stay in bed for a little longer."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow at him. He hadn't left Severus' side since the bonding, the need to stay near his mate stronger than ever. "Very well. You know where to find me if you decided to join me later."

Harry shifted into the warmth where Severus had been, and fell back into a light doze. He woke again several hours later, to a slight pain in his shoulders. He rolled them around a bit, using his hands to add pressure to the point of maximum pain. When that did little to elevate the heat that was pounding under his skin, he got up and went to look in the mirror on the wardrobe. He twisted and turned to try and see his back in the mirror but he could catch no sight of anything abnormal. Well more abnormal that he was. He did notice that the paw prints situated between his shoulder blades had a slightly different design to the others along his spine, and he had to wonder if Severus had noticed that. He assumed not otherwise he would have mentioned it to Harry. When he looked again, he thought he could make out what looked like wings spread out from behind the blacked-out paw prints.

Which reminded him, he had wings. Since Severus had glamoured them when in his panther form, he'd given little thought to them. They were merely another oddity about him. And since they hadn't appeared in his human form, he'd given even less thought about it. But the heat, burning and itching, beneath his skin, was right where his wings would be on his panther form. Maybe that was the problem. Maybe he needed to take them out for a while. The book said he could use them in his human form. So maybe he could bring them forth, control them. He looked once again into the mirror, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. He calmly breathed in and out, thinking solely of his wings. Which was hard, he had no idea what they looked like. He'd only seen them briefly in a puddle with his panther vision, which was different to human vision, making colour hard to discern. So he concentrated on thinking of them billowing from his shoulders, feathered and large, towering over his shoulders. And suddenly all he could feel was a blinding pain, worse than the burning heat from before, erupting from his shoulders. And then it was over. And he looked back up, face coated in a thin film of sweat, hair clumped together hanging loosely in front of his eyes, and he could see them. They were huge, and dark black, with an almost blue hint when he turned just so. They were beautiful. And the pain was gone.

After showering carefully, ensuring his wings stayed dry, and sliding some jeans and socks on, Harry wondered around the rooms picking up washing and putting away blankets, while murmuring soothingly to Angelica who was following his movements intently. When he was done with his self-chosen chores, he took a deep breath and tried to imagine his wings hidden again. With a slight burning feeling they were gone. Clearly he needed to let his wings out occasionally when in his human form. He wondered if Severus would like them. He then transformed and wondered off in search of Severus.

Several hours later Severus and Ebony returned from dinner to their rooms. Severus went to sit on the couch, gesturing for Harry to join him before looking at the sofa in confusion.

"Harry, where are the cushions?"

"Hmmmm, I don't know." Harrys brow was scrunched up as he too looked at the sofa.

Severus stood up and looked around. "The rug is missing too. How bizarre." He began searching around the rooms, as Harry watched on from where he was sitting. Severus disappeared into the bedroom.

"Harry," he called out, "can you come here please?"

Harry stood up and meandered into the bedroom. Severus was standing in the doorway to the spare cupboard which was barely ever used. "Come here love."

"Do you know what this is?"

"Hmmm… no?" He looked around Severus shoulder and into the dimly lit cupboard. In there he could see the rug, and the settee cushions. Also, was the blanket from the bed, Severus favourite set of robes (the ones Ebony hated), Harrys favourite Weasley jumper, as well as the sheepskin rug from the bedroom, a pillow from the bed and Severus' dressing gown.

"Harry? Is this why you stayed in this morning?"

"I don't… know… no… maybe… I don't remember…"

"You don't remember doing this?" Severus asked incredulously.

"No I do, but I have no idea why!" Harrys voice was rising as he worked himself up.

Severus quickly grabbed Harrys shoulders and gave him a quick gentle shake. "Look at me. It's okay. We can just put it back now."

"NO!" Harry shouted quickly. "You can't move it!"

"Why ever not? You don't even know why you did it."

"I know but you can't move it!" his voice high in anxiety. "Promise me you won't move it! Please!"

"I… but Harry… I… okay, fine . I promise." Severus looked bewildered as Harry let out a breath in relief. "But why?"

"I don't know. I can't explain it. It's this feeling that I'm going to need that space. That it's important. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," as he shook his head with a soft smile. He closed the cupboard door, and slowly led his young lover back to the living room.

"I have something to show you Severus." He hoped to distract his lover from the mysterious cupboard.

"And what would that be?" Severus asked with his customary raised eyebrow.

"This," and he closed his eyes and thought strongly about his wings erupting.

"Oh, Wow!" And he was up, beside Harry, stroking his feathered appendages lovingly. Caressing them with long fingers, his face full of awe. "They're beautiful pet. Absolutely breath-taking." And Harry smiled a beautiful wide smile at his lover, and Severus decided that the wings weren't breath-taking after all. Harry was. He then shook his head at himself for thinking such corny things, and vowed to never say such things out loud. "My shoulders were burning. The paw prints at my shoulder level are different, they have wings behind them, so I thought perhaps it was my wings causing the itching." Severus nodded, agreeing with the logic.

"Your friends will be here soon. Are you going to speak to them this time."

Harry shook his head softly. "I can't Severus. Please don't."

"Okay."

A/N: I know not much happens here, it acts more of a filler really. Hope it didn't disappoint anyone. HH x


	23. The Good News

A/N:

Okay I'm sorry I suck majorly… I haven't updated in while, but I just sat exams that could make or break my uni career. Probably break with the way I'm feeling. But Now I have 2 weeks to distract myself from thinking about results so hopefully I should write some more.

I have OVER 500 REVIEWS! I honestly don't know what to say! Thank you sooo soooo much! I read over a few of my earlier a/n's and its funny that I thought this would be max 15 chapters and about 15000 words… and now its well on its way to 35000… I have 3 chapters already written up after this one, and I have rough outlines that suggest I can be finished with another 4… but with how its been going so far, ill give a rough estimate of 10 chapters left!

Thank you for sticking with me this far and not giving up on me. I really appreciate it…

And now onto the chapter I know you've all been waiting for and anticipating! I hope it's as good as you hoped it was…

Kit: Chapter 23

The Good News

It was a couple days later, and all had returned to normal again. Severus never mentioned the cupboard again, although he did check it occasionally whenever he noticed clothing or towels missing. Harry may not understand why he was doing it, but he was continuing to add to his collection. He tensed whenever Severus walked past his cupboard and if Severus noticed, it was never mentioned. Harry would spend hours sitting in there, while Severus was teaching, with only Angelica for company. Since Harry did not see his kit as a threat, there was no harm in allowing her into his cupboard.

It was almost a week later when Severus woke up to the sound of retching in the bathroom. He got up quickly, slipped on some pajama bottoms, and headed to the bathroom. He found his young lover throwing up his dinner form the night before, and he gently sat beside him, pulling his hair from his face and rubbing his back gently. When it looked as though Harry had emptied his stomach completely, he fetched him a glass of water and a damp flannel to wipe his face with. "Thanks," Harry whispered softly.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I just threw my intestines up." Harry laughed hoarsely to himself. Severus helped him up and to the sink where he brushed his teeth and washed his face up.

"What caused that?"

Harry shrugged, "Dunno. I feel fine now though. Starving in fact!"

"Let's get ready for breakfast then."

"Hmmm okay."

Harry didn't get sick again until 3 days later in the middle of potions class. The students all watched as the panther suddenly darted out into the corridor. Severus was unable to leave the students and could only watch, wondering if his lover was all right. Things continued on in this way for several weeks. Harry would get ill once every couple of days. Sometimes for no reason, other times because he had smelt some random food. He still stashed away his random items into his cupboard, which Severus was still forbidden from entering or touching. Harry had forbidden Severus from going to Poppy about his illness. He hated the hospital wing, and he hated the attention, so whenever he could he would brush it off or hide it, so Severus never knew.

It was a month after the sickness began, that trouble really began. Severus was ready to leave for breakfast, he was just waiting for his lover.

"Harry, we're going to be late."

"We have a problem," he replied, stepping out of their bedroom.

"What?" Severus asked rather impatiently. "Can't it wait?"

"No it can't wait. I can't transform."

"What?"

"I said I can't transform. I keep trying but I can't. Something's wrong with my magic! What am I going to do?"

"Okay, calm yourself love. We'll figure it out. But I have to go now, so stay here. I'll come back after class and we can sort this out then. Understood?"

Harry just plopped himself on the sofa nodding slowly.

Severus sighed and quickly stepped over to his young mate, robes billowing behind him, "We'll figure it out love. Do not worry." He gave him a reassuring kiss to his temple and then left their rooms.

However, their lunchtime talk was interrupted. By two Gryffindor students, one Ravenclaw and one Slytherin. Severus had just stepped through the portrait hole when the four teenagers followed him in.

"What wonderful manners you all have. Why, yes, do please come in. I would love nothing more than your company for lunch."

Neville and Hermione both took a tentative step back, but Luna just continued to stare at, or beyond, him he really wasn't sure. It was Draco that spoke for them though, unsurprisingly.

"We noticed Ebony wasn't at breakfast or in classes. We just wanted to see if he was alright."

"Well I'm not," came a petulant voice from the bedroom. The sound of sniffling followed the declaration.

"Love, it's not that bad."

"Yes it is. What if I can never leave the rooms again! I'm a freak!"

"Why don't you come out. Your friends will not think you are a freak, I assure you."

"You promise?"

"I swear Harry." He then turned to look expectantly at his guests.

"Of course you're not a freak Harry!"

"Yeah were your friends, Harry. We'll support you no matter what."

"Don't expect me to be all soppy Potter. But get your arse out here now!"

The other three teenagers turned to stare at the Slytherin, but he merely stared back and shrugged. "What!"

It obviously worked though, cause no sooner had they all rolled their eyes at the blonde haired boy, did a mop of jet black hair poked around from behind the bedroom door.

"No laughing," he murmured softly into his chest, refusing to raise his head.

"Potter, we're not going to laugh at you. Now look at us."

Harry slowly raised his head to look at his four friends. And as one they all gasped. But nobody stepped back. And Harry could see no disgust in their faces. Only shock and curiosity. Harry stepped out from behind the bedroom door.

"Oh Harry, you can never do anything simply can you?" Hermione seemed to ask herself, as she stepped forwards, looking intently at his face and ears. Harry suddenly jumped and swivelled around glaring accusingly at the blond Slytherin who had pulled at his tail.

"Sorry! Couldn't help myself." He raised his hands into the surrender position and backed up as he noticed the catlike boys nails start to lengthen into claws.

"Oh Harry! You have a tattoo on your neck!"

Harry slowly lowered his hands, retracting his claws, and pulled his tail to wrap securely around his middle safely.

"He has six of them running up his spine repetitively." Severus answered Hermiones exclamation.

"So did this happen last night then?" Hermione asked, as they all sat down before the fire to discuss the situation.

Harry shook his head, "Happened about 6 weeks ago."

"Oh this is why you refused to see us as a human! Oh Harry, we don't care what you look like. And you look rather cute with the ears and tail." Luna nodded in agreement, while Neville blushed.

"Yeah Potter. If Sev here hadn't already claimed you I'd be all over you." That comment caused Harry to flush bright red and for Severus to growl deep in his throat at his godson. "Relax Severus. I know he's yours!"

"So how come you're not a panther today then?"

"Stuck. Can't transform. Dunno why."

"He's been unwell this last month. And now he can't change into his panther form. We don't know why."

"Unwell how?" asked Hermione, ever intent to discover the cause of a mystery.

"Just throwing up occasionally. A few times a week. Sometimes for no reason. And sometimes if he smells certain scents, such as bacon or burnt cheese. No idea why. And he has this weird wardrobe."

"No! Don't Sev!"

"Wardrobe?"

"Let me show you."

Severus stood up and led Hermione into the bedroom, the others getting up to follow. Harry jumped up and tried to stop them.

"No Sev. Don't. It's mine. There's nothing funny about it. Leave it alone."

But Severus pushed past him gently, opened the cupboard and allowed Hermione and the others to peer inside. Hermione then started laughing softly. Neville went to grab the sweater lying on top, "No don't touch anything Neville." Hermione gently nudged him out, and gestured for the potions professor to close the door.

"The Fumplewinks congratulate you Sir." Severus just stared at her strangely, shook his head and looked at Hermione, with a questioning look. He didn't notice understanding flash across Harrys face, as a serene smile overtook his face, and his hand raised to his stomach.

"You understand this?"

"Yes, perhaps we should sit down and discuss it…"

As they all sat once again before the fire, Harry pouting and glaring at his lover as he pet Angelica, still miffed that he had shown them his cupboard, Hermione explained what she knew.

"He's making a nest. Somewhere he feels comfortable and safe from harm. He won't allow anyone near it, or anything to be removed. In a few months I imagine he'll spend a lot more of his time there."

"But, why?"

"Hermione. I'll tell him. Thank you for visiting guys. Can you leave us now please?" Harry spoke up.

Hermione nodded, smiling softy at her best friend. Harry stood up and followed them to the door. "Feel free to explain it to the boys," he said to Hermione and Luna with a small grin, "I just want to be the one who tells Severus."

"Of course Harry. Congratulations. Good night." And with a final hug the students were gone.

Harry took a deep breath, turned around to face his lover and took a few steps til he was standing directly before him. He took Severus' hands in his own and held them to his stomach. The he looked up into his lovers face, "I'm pregnant Severus. We're going to have kittens."

Harry watched as Severus' face flooded with understanding, and small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Kittens?"

Harry nodded and squeezed Severus' hand gently.

"Is that okay?"

"I, of course, yes! It's more than okay Harry." And with that, he hugged Harry tightly, and then proceeded to kiss the living daylights out of him.


	24. Congratulations

A/N: Sorry about the slow updates guys. Hope this keeps you going… I'm soo near the end I can taste it… Please Review! HH x

Kit: Chapter 24

Congratulations

Their celebrations were cut short by Severus' commitment to teaching unappreciative idiots. So Harry curled himself upon then sofa before the fire for a nap, while Severus went to his afternoon classes.

Later that evening, during dinner, Severus requested Poppy accompany him to his chambers to do a health check on his familiar. So it was two staff members and four, not so sneaky, students that headed into the dungeons that evening. Severus gave the password to the entry portrait, and held the door open for the Matron, he then called to the students, "Are you coming in or not?"

The four teenagers dashed from the hiding spot in an alcove and into the potion masters quarters. Severus closed the door softly, stepped into the living room and was immediately squeezed the death by his godson.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy for you! I can't wait to tell Mother and Father."

"Thank you Draco, and I will be telling your parents, not you." He extracted himself from the boy, and moved over to where Poppy was running a scan on a napping Harry.

"I'm assuming you know of his pregnancy?"

"Yes. He figured it out today. I wanted to make sure everything was alright. Is there anything we should be doing? Or any potions or foods he should be having?"

"Well my scan shows everything is fine. He's 5 weeks pregnant so far, so I want him to take it easy until the 12 week mark. Male pregnancies are notoriously difficult in the first trimester. Although, with his inheritance I'm not sure how he'll be affected. Because he's quite small and has been previously malnourished I'd highly recommend a daily nutrient potion, just to make sure the babies get all the minerals and vitamins they need to grow. I want to check him every month until the 7 month mark and then we'll increase check-ups, okay Severus? Also, there seems to be a strong glamour over him, Severus. That will need to be removed. Regardless of who cast it, it will be draining magic from Harry. Magic that the pregnancy needs to grow. Okay?"

"That should be fine. Thank you Poppy."

"No problem. I'll see myself out," and she started walking towards the exit, before turning around once more, "Oh and Severus, Congratulations."

Severus nodded in response, and continued gazing upon his pregnant mate. Harry was pregnant. He was going to be a father. A father to more than one most likely. A father to children that were half him and half Harry. He could barely believe it. He stepped forward and waved his wand gently, and two ebony feathered wings emerged along Harrys tanned back, causing his shirt to bulge slightly.

Harrys eyelids started to flutter, and his yawned widely, a dainty hand raising to cover his mouth. "Sev?" a sleep filled voice asked. Harry blearily sat forward and removed his shirt, feeling his wings ache. His wings were then raised and rustled, allowing the feathers to realign themselves more comfortably.

"Hey love. I just asked Poppy to check you over."

"Everything okay? With kittens?"

"Everything's fine. You need to take a nutrient potion and have monthly check-ups but besides that, all is well. I had to remove the glamour on your wings as well."

The sound of someone clearing their throat made them turn to acknowledge the four students.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Harry, we just wanted to offer our congratulations." Draco said with a rather self-important tone, "And also, I shotgun Godfather."

And Harry laughed. Draco had been so straight-faced he couldn't help it. He just erupted into giggles. Severus just smiled at him gently, while Hermione and Luna laughed along with him and Neville just smiled shyly.

"What's so funny about that may I ask?" Draco turned his nose to the air and spoke in a haughty manner. This caused Harry and the girls to laugh harder. And soon Draco couldn't keep up the act and he dissolved into laughter too.

Ten minutes later, Harry was barely breathing, holding his sides, as they ached from the continuous laughing, and trying to not start giggling again.

The five teenagers spent the rest of the night talking, joking, laughing and just generally having a nice time, while Severus just basked in the warmth of having someone who loves him nearby. Severus and Harry had a much more private celebration once the other teenagers had left that evening.

The next day carried on as normal. Harry still couldn't transform, so was instead spending the day going through the books on Basts that Severus had searched at the start of the school year. He was adamant about finding all he could about his pregnancy, and wanted to know if the not being able to transform thing was due to his current condition. He also wanted to see if there was a more natural way to hide his extra features, other than glamours.

Severus was late for breakfast that morning. He'd had some difficulty in getting the human limpet that was Harry Potter to let go of him. As such, the only remaining seat at the head table was at the end of the row besides Minerva.

He took his seat and was pouring his first cup of coffee when Minerva leaned slightly towards him.

"Congratulations are in order I believe Severus," she quietly said, before leaning away again and continuing with her breakfast. Leaving a rather shell-shocked potions master to stare dumbly at his coffee cup.

Severus continued on that morning with his usual routine. He watched his classes carefully, took points, gave detentions and acted like his usual snarky self. But on the inside he was a mess. _What if she tells Dumbledore. How did she find out? If one of those cretins told her I'll give them so many detentions they won't see sunlight again! _

During lunch Severus purposefully sat beside the resident Transfiguration professor.

"Minerva, would you mind accompanying me to my office after lunch?"

"Of course Severus."

After they had finished eating, they both walked silently side by side to the potions masters office. When the door was shut behind him, he cast as many privacy spells as he could think of. He then turned to the deputy headmistress.

"What do you know?" he spoke softly, but for those who knew him, they could tell he was angry.

"Severus. There is nothing to fear. I merely wanted to offer my congratulations on Ebonys pregnancy."

"Yes, but _how_ did you know?"

"Ahhhh. Now that's the question isn't it?"

"I hate it when Albus speaks in riddles. And now you're doing it too. I believe you've had one too many lemon drops Minerva."

"Oh hush you. You just don't like not understanding something. I could smell it on him. Have been able to for weeks now, well before he stopped leaving your quarters anyway. You had this soft look yesterday at dinner and again this morning that made me believe you finally knew."

"Ebonys pregnancy. That's all you know? That's a relief."

"And why is that Severus? What is it you don't want me to know?"

"Nothing Minerva. Nothing at all."

"Hmmm… Funny thing is I don't believe that at all. Another funny thing, that you may not have known or noticed yourself, is that after years of being a feline animagus, you learn to differentiate between normal felines and magical felines. Did you know that Severus?"

Severus looked at Minarva, eyes wide with fear. "No, I had not noticed that."

"Well you are still fairly young as an animagus. It's only been what, five years?"

"Indeed."

"Young Ebony, as you know, is a wizard. What you also fail to think of Severus, is that I was his professor for six years. I know his scent very well. I'm not really sure whether to berate you for not telling anyone, or assume you have a reason not to. Also, he's 17 years old Severus… Sleeping with a student, really!" Minervas lips quirked on the last statement, letting her colleague know she was joking.

Severus just stood, mouth gaping, staring in shock, not that he'd admit to it though.

"I had a reason."

"I'm listening."

"You know how Albus sent Lupin and I to collect Potter from his relatives when he failed to turn up in September." After receiving a nod from the woman he carried on, "Well it seems he wasn't the pampered child I assumed he was. I didn't know Ebonys identity til a couple weeks before Halloween. I hadn't really accepted it til his accident. I saw no harm in allowing him to stay as a panther if that was what he wanted. He had plenty of opportunities to escape and he took none of them. We spoke after he awoke, and I discovered that Albus knew how he was treated and continued to send him back there. Regardless of the Dark Lord finally being gone. I could not allow Ebony to return there, so he stayed as he was."

"And that's the only reason he's still with you is it? Safety from Albus' meddling ways and his relatives? Nothing to do with his feeling for you and vice versa?"

Severus just flushed gently in response.

Minerva laughed gently at Severus. "Very well. I would like to visit at some point but I will do so on your terms. Let me know a suitable time. Congratulations again," and she turned to leave. At the door she turned briefly to face the potions master, "Oh and Severus, if you hurt him, you better be prepared... Understood?"

Severus stood in his empty office for the last half hour of the lunch break, thinking through what to do now Minerva knew. It was just as the bell rang that he had an idea, but it would require some researching. He'd have to visit the library after dinner.


	25. Papa

A/N- I'm really sorry it's been such a late update, I thought my updates would be more regular, but the closer I get to the end the harder it is to write… But I'm soo close LOL, but yeh heres the next instalment, hope you like it :D

Kit 25: Papa

Severus had returned briefly to his quarters to inform his mate of his whereabouts, before finding a secluded spot in the restricted section of the library, where he was sure not to be disturbed. Or so he thought.

He heard the scraping of a chair across from his, as someone joined him at his table. Severus continued reading for another ten minutes refusing to look up at his companion. They were rude enough to sit before being invited to do so, so he was perfectly fine with making them wait. When he finished his chapter, he marked his place, and finally looked at the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He looked into the amber eyes of the wolf calmly, crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

"Lupin. What can I do for you?"

"I saw you and Minerva leaving lunch together."

"Yes, and? I fail to see how that is any of your business."

"Minerva and I both noticed something about your familiar back in September. We knew he wasn't a normal feline."

Severus suddenly stood up and strode across the restricted section, double checking they were alone. He then once again cast all the privacy charms he knew.

"What do you want Lupin?"

"I want to see my godson."

Severus sighed and leaning forward robbed at his temples.

"How long?"

"Since February. I could smell him all over you. At first it was only lightly, then six weeks ago, it was a lot stronger. You're lucky that Sirius isn't around anymore. He'd kill you for touching Harry. Whereas I'm going to give you one sentence to convince me that you aren't hurting him."

"One sentence?" Severus asked with a raised eyebrow.

"One sentence." Remus practically growled. And Severus realised he was serious.

He sat silently not knowing what to say. Oh he knew what sentence Lupin wanted to hear. But he had a hard enough time saying it to Harry let alone saying it to someone he professed to hating for going on 30 years. He sighed softly and looked back up at the wolf.

"I'll say this to you once, and only once. And if you ever repeat it or mention this to anyone, well let us just say I'm adept at torture. Understood?" He waited for Lupin to nod, "I love him, okay."

Lupin just smiled gently. "Good, that was all I wanted to hear Severus. Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe I know the way to your quarters. If that's alright with you?"

Severus just waved a hand at him, "Fine. Password is _truth_. Ebony won't let you in incase you're someone who doesn't know. I'll have to change the password again now."

And with that the werewolf left the library, leaving Severus once again to his research. He was worried though, more and more people were starting to find out. They only need one person to slip up, or Dumbledore to decide to use leglimens on the wrong person and they were in deep trouble. But seeing Lupin would cheer Harry up, so he wasn't too angry.

When Severus informed Harry that he was heading to the library, Harry decided to take note, and got researching again. Harry had searched through all the books they had and was finally on the last one. Unfortunately he had left the worst for last, and he was currently about a third of the way into a 4000 page book. Harry had splayed himself across the sofa on his stomach, legs kicking the air and he read the book he'd propped up on a cushion. He sighed wearily as the tiny words blurred on the page and started reading the next page. He had read three pages of dry text when he accidently cut himself on one the brown wrinkled pages.

"Damn it!" Harry shouted, as he stuck his finger in his mouth and sucked gently on the wound. He threw the heavy tomb across the room in a sudden bout of anger, pain and weariness. He was tired of researching. After he had calmed himself down, he slowly walked over the book and gently picked it up. It was a priceless tomb on Bast that Severus had searched for weeks to find, and he hoped he hadn't damaged it. He picked it up, noticing it had landed hardcover up and hoped the pages it had landed on hadn't been folded or torn. When he turned the book over, he gently smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles and sighed in relief. As he looked at the page again, a word caught his eye. 'Glamour'.

Harry quickly shuffled over to the sofa again and started reading the page that was about half way into the book. He read with a bit more enthusiasm this time around. He had just finished reading about how Bast was slightly immune to normal glamour charms, and would repel weak spells and as well as drain the energy of the Bast if strong glamours were used, when there was a knock on the door, before the portrait swung open.

Harry looked up from his book, and then once again dropped it, as he stood up and the heavy tomb slid from his lap.

"Remus?"

Remus took three long strides and was besides Harry within seconds, his cub tightly encompassed in his arms. "Cub, I have missed you."

"I missed you too. What are you doing here? I don't…"

"I figured out Ebony was a wizard inheritance straight away, I figured out Ebony was you in February, when you awoke from your coma. I assume that the new appendages are a manifestation of the inheritance in human form," to which he received a relieved sigh and a nod, "and I figured out you were sleeping with Severus a couple months ago, when he came to breakfast covered in your scent."

Harry had gone stiff in his arms, so Remus drew away from him, keeping his hands firmly on Harrys shoulders while he looked him the face.

"Do you love him Harry?"

"Yes," came the soft whisper, as he flushed brightly.

"And does he hurt you?"

"What! No! Of course not!" He looked up and into Remus' eyes at this question, defending his lover vehemently.

"I believe you. I didn't think he would Harry. I just wanted to hear it from you. If you love each other and he makes you happy I have no arguments Cub. I've seen Ebony and Severus together. Anyone with eyes can see how much you care for each other. But, well, I had to ask, what kind of uncle would I be if I didn't?"

"Mmmm." Harry murmured something quietly, not even Remus' extra strong hearing picked it up.

"Excuse me?"

"You're not my uncle. I mean. I don't want you to be."

"You don't?" And Remus sounded a little hurt, so Harry hurried to explain…

"It's not that I don't want you to be my uncle, it's just I don't see you as an uncle, you're more important to me than that…"

"I am? I don't understand…"

"I know we haven't seen each other at all this year, and I know I worried you when I went missing, but I couldn't tell anyone. And then Luna figured it out, and I didn't want anyone to know before Severus. And then he reacted a bit badly to it at first so I didn't want to involve anyone else, it was all such a mess. And I was a bit scared you wouldn't accept .."

"You and Severus?" Remus interrupted Harrys little speech before he died from lack of breathing.

"Yes, I mean I know you don't hate him, at least not as much as Sirius used to, but I was scared. And I didn't want my Papa to hate me…"

"Your... Your Papa, Cub?"

"You call me Cub... I asked Siri once why you called me that and he said that when I was a baby, I crawled into your room on a full moon and found you missing. He said I somehow apparated to you or something, accidental magic. That Moony just curled around me after giving me a sniff and a lick. He said it meant your wolf saw me as a son. That you see me as a son?"

"I… yes… I didn't know he'd told you that."

"So since you call me Cub, can I call you Papa?"

"I… I would love you to call me Papa, little one." And with that he enveloped Harry in a tight hug. Harry wrapped his hands tightly about the mans waist. He was so glad Remus was here and accepted him. And suddenly he felt a warm drop fall on his cheek, and he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. He wasn't crying, he was happy. Then he heard a sniffle, and gently stepped back to find Remus crying silently. Harry reached up gently to wipe them away, tilting his head to the side in confusion.

"I'm just happy, that's all," he said with a light chuckle as he pulled the teen back into a hug.

After they had calmed down, Remus asked Harry what he had been looking at when he arrived. Harry explained about how he was trying to find a glamour to hide his new features, and how he'd gotten mad and thrown the book and found the right page purely accidently. Remus and Harry then continued to read the rest of the relevant passage, before Harry decided to give it ago. He'd prefer to try it for the first time with someone around in case it went wrong.

He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, pictured the features gone, a bit like what he did with his wings, and then chanted the spell, "Abscondere Feline Secreta" over and over again in a soft voice.

He opened his eyes when he heard a soft gasp from Remus.

"Did it work?" he asked, patting his head to check for ears, but he could still feel them.

"I see nothing."

"But I can feel them still," Harry spoke sounding a little disappointed.

Remus ruffled his hair gently, "I feel nothing. Maybe the spell doesn't work on yourself. Look in the mirror."

Harry stood up and looked into the mirror above the fire mantle. "You're right, I can still see them. But you can't see or feel anything?"

"No Cub, I see and feel nothing."

"Wooohooo!" and Harry was suddenly jumping up and down, hugging Remus tightly before bouncing around some more.

Severus arrived home to find his mate napping on Lupins lap, Angelica curled up in the groove of Harrys bent knees, his quarters looked like a Hippogriff had trampled around inside.

"What happened here?"

"Do you see anything different?"

"You mean besides the mess? No I don't." He stepped over a toppled tower of books, kneeling besides his young mate and stroking his hair behind his ear. He pressed a quick kiss to his forehead, before he took off his over robes and placed them over the back of a dining chair. He then stopped suddenly, before turning around and staring intently at the face of his lover.

"His ears, and whiskers?"

"He found a glamour. He can still see and feel his changes but no one else can it would seem. He was rather happy… hence the mess," he said with a slight wave of his hand, gesturing to the toppled over chairs, books and bookcases.

Severus gave a soft smile, before deciding to wake the teen and say goodbye to their guest.

"Harry, come on, time to wake up."

"Mmmm, But I don't wana," he slurred into Remus' trousers. Remus chuckled lightly.

"Cub, you're killing my legs."

"What? Oh sorry, why didn't you say?" Harry suddenly sat up, rubbing his eyes cutely.

"Right well I'll leave you to it then. I'll come visit soon, okay?"

"I'd like that. Night Papa." Harry leaned up and kissed his cheek before Remus left the quarters.

"Papa?"

"Yes, Papa. Deal with it."

"Very well," Harry felt strong arms wrap around his waist from behind, "Congratulations on your glamour," Severus whispered into his ear, sucking gently on the lobe. "Want to celebrate?"

"Hell Yeah!" Harry turned in Severus' hold and kissed him passionately on the lips.


	26. The Question

Kit: Chapter 26

The Question

It was a couple days later, on a Sunday afternoon, when Severus returned from another session in the library calmly and confidently. Compared to the slightly worn and tired look he'd had for the last few days, Harry assumed that Severus had finally found whatever it was he had been looking for.

"Good research?"

Severus settled onto the sofa besides his mate, "Very," and he wrapped his arms around the smaller mans shoulders. "Very productive indeed."

No matter how much Harry begged or pouted he refused to say anything about what he had been researching so thoroughly. They just enjoyed the evening together before the fire, something they hadn't done for a week or so. Severus had the houseelves deliver Harrys favourite food for their evening dinner, with treacle tart for pudding.

After dinner, they sat on the couch, Harrys head lying in Severus' lap as he read to his young mate. He gently stroked Harry hair, gently scratching behind his ears, as Harry purred contentedly. Just as Harry felt like he may soon start dozing, he realised Severus had stopped reading. He opening his bright green eyes and looked up into the face of his lover. Severus was staring softly down at him, absently stroking his mess of hair.

Severus then stopped petting his lover and leaned over to the side table and picked something up, and with his free hand he took Harrys smaller hand in his, entwining their fingers.

"Harry. There's something I need to ask you."

"Hmmm?" Harry peered up in slight confusion. Severus almost appeared nervous, which was very unusual for the man.

"You know I love you."

"Of course," now Harry was starting to feel a little worried. Was Severus going to break up with him?

"?" Severus spoke so fast Harry had very little chance of understand what was said.

"You want to say that again Sev?"

"Would you do me the honour of marrying me?"

"What?" Harry practically squeaked, eyes wide staring at his older lover.

Severus started fiddling with his hands, rubbing his thumb over Harrys knuckled with the hand that clasped Harrys tightly. His other hand, Harry couldn't see but it was fiddling with whatever he had picked up earlier. "I understand if you don't want to. I'm a lot older than you, and marriage is forever and you might find someone younger or more handsome. But I thought I may as well ask and…" Severus' rambles soon turned into low mumbles that Harry couldn't make out at all.

Harry unclasped his hands from Severus and sat up. Severus was looking down in his lap, his now free hand now joined the other and hid whatever it was from Harrys sight. Harry then swung his leg over so he was straddling his lovers lap. Severus refused to look up at the young male, and Harry had to force his chin up to get him to look at him.

"Severus, look at me, please."

Severus slowly looked up at Harry, his face etched with sorrow, the only thing stopping the tears from flowing was his own pride.

"Severus, I love you." Harry places a soft hand on his lovers cheek, his thumb caressing the cheekbone. "And if you had given me a chance to talk before rambling on about how I could never want to marry you, you would have heard me say that I would love nothing more than to marry you and be with you forever."

Harry sat there for another five minutes, gently stroking Severus' face, waiting for the words to sink into his lovers mind.

"You'll marry me?"

"Yes."

Harry was pulled into a fierce hug, Severus' arms tight around his waist prevent escape, not that he'd want to leave anyway. Harry pulled back slowly, "Yes I will marry you." And he smiled softly at his older lover. Severus beamed right back at him, and Harry thought that Severus could never be any more beautiful than he was in that moment with that expression. Then he shook his head when he realised how corny that sounded. The next moment, Severus was kissing him intensely. Harry wrapped his arms around his neck and clutched at Severus' long inky black hair, and kissed back just as passionately.

When they finally drew apart, Severus brought an arm back around and Harry was finally able to see what it was he had picked up earlier. It was a small blue velvet box. Severus opened it up when he saw that Harry was looking at it. Inside was a beautiful solitaire diamond white gold ring with two gorgeous emeralds either side of the diamond. "It was your mothers."

Harrys head shot up, "What?"

"I went to Gringotts last weekend. Remember that paper I asked you to sign the other week?"

"The one where you told me to sign it and trust you? I thought you wanted my autograph?" Harry attempted innocence and batted his eyelashes.

Severus snorted at Harrys attempt at humour, "No. It was permission to access your vaults solely to look for your parents rings. The goblin was looking over my shoulder the entire time, he did so many tests on the parchment to confirm it wasn't a fake. But I found it. I thought it would mean more to you than something I bought off the street."

"Thank you," Harry was staring softly at the ring in the box, then he looked back up at his lover, "Thank you. It means a lot that you went to so much effort for me." And he leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss.

"It was no effort at all. And it will be worth it when I see it on your finger."

"Oh of course, sorry!" and Harry brought his left hand down from where it had been settled on Severus neck, and allowed his lover, his fiancé, to place the ring on his ring finger. They both stared at his hand for several minutes, before Harry took him hand back and once again placed it around Severus' shoulders.

"We're engaged," he whispered in disbelief, "I love you." With that, he leaned forwards and once again kissed his lover. They never made it off the sofa for the rest of the night.


	27. Meet the Family Again

A/N: Hey guys! Just a quick thanks to all the reviewers! I appreciate it so much! I can't believe how long this story has gotten! I only planned on about 15,000 words. It obviously ran away with me. I've got some new stories in the works, but I'm not really going to start working on them til this one is finished. Nearly there though! I really hope you like this chapter… I feel it's more of a filler chap than anything with substantial plot, but I'll update the next part to it soon I promise. HH x

Kit: Chapter 27

Meet the Family… Again…

It was a couple days later, when the glow of being newly engaged had worn off ever so slightly, that Harry started to wonder about the logistics of it all.

"Severus?"

Harry was fidgeting on the sofa gently stroking Angelica , while Severus sat in his armchair reading a potion journal.

"Hmmm?"

"How are we supposed to get married without anyone knowing? Because most people won't like this will they? And they'll tell Dumbledore, and he'll act as my magical guardian and forbid me, send me away, then throw me back into the limelight to be his little pawn. How are we meant to do this?"

"I had thought of that. It was what I was researching. I was looking into who can legally officiate a wedding. Of course, there is the Minister of Magic, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, legally ordained Ministers, and a little known fact, the Deputy Headmistress or Master can also officiate."

"McGonagall?"

"Yes, McGonagall."

"But she doesn't know about us?"

"Yes she does."

"What!"

"Hmmm. She did ask me to let her know when she could visit. I'd forgotten. Apparently, animagus felines can smell the magic on you, thus knowing you were not a natural panther. In fact, she was able to know it was you purely from your scent. She hasn't told anyone. She can be trusted."

"Huh? How come she didn't say anything?"

"She didn't think I knew who you were to begin with, and since you were making no effort to get away from me, she assumed you felt safe with me. She figured I knew before Halloween when our relationship started getting a bit tense, but she decided to let us deal with it alone."

"But people thought I was dead? Surely she would have said something?"

"I didn't ask her to be honest. I assumed that since she knew I was by then aware of your identity, she guessed I would have told the world if you had died. Or maybe she could smell your scent on me still, as I was visiting with you daily since you were in my quarters. She's also aware of your pregnancy, she said 'Congratulations.'"

Harry smiled gently, his hand resting gently on the slight bump now showing on his abdomen.

"So shall I ask her to officiate our wedding?"

"Yes, I'd like that. When do we want to get married Sev? Soon or over summer or do we want to wait a while?"

"I think it would be safer for you and the little one, if we were to get married before the end of term. I don't know where, but we can send out invites for a time and place when we think Dumbledore will be unavailable. I'm sure Minerva will be happy to find a reason for the old fool to be away from the school."

"Okay. As long as 'Mione, Luna, Nev and Remus can come. And you'll invite Draco, Lucius and Narcissa correct?"

"Hmmm. I suppose I should tell them my panther is now a human, and is in fact the Boy-Who-Lived."

"You haven't told them!"

Severus merely raised an eyebrow in his direction, "When would I have had time? I could hardly tell them via owl. It has to be face to face, and I've been here all year."

"But when I was in the coma?"

"I didn't go to Malfoy Manor for the holidays. I informed them that you had had an accident, Draco agreed, and I informed them I couldn't possibly leave your side. They understood."

"But, hasn't Draco told them?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him."

"But they're going to hate me! You can't invite them to our wedding not knowing who I am. It'll cause a scene! What if they tell you not to marry me. What if they don't like me. What if they never let me back to the manor. Or they laugh at me. Or they hate Remus or Hermione. What if…"

"Harry!" Severus stepped over to him, and gave his shoulders a slight shake, "Calm down, love. It'll be okay. They trust me and will trust my decision. Plus Draco is on our side. If you can get along with Draco then of course they'll give you a chance. Plus, you're pregnant. The minute we tell them that, 'Cissa will be cooing over the new baby to be, and getting ready to start shopping, and Lucius will be ready to rearrange the manor to provide us with our own quarters with a brand new nursery."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Promise?" Harry looked up at his fiancée with big watery green eyes, and Severus could only agree.

"I promise."

"Okay."

It was Saturday afternoon, almost a week since Severus had proposed, and once again Severus seemed nervous. It was hardly noticeable, but if you knew him well you could see the slight twitch in his right eye and the way his hand shook minutely.

"Harry?"

"Hmmmm?" Harry didn't even bother to look up from the Charms work he was trying to catch up on.

"I took your advice."

This made Harry pause, and look up ever so slightly, "What advice?" he asked wearily.

"I didn't wish to ruin the wedding with Narcissas and Lucius' response to your identity, and I could not tell them via owl."

"Riiiight…"

"So I invited them over for dinner tonight."

"What?" Harry jumped up from his place lying upon the rug in front of the fireplace. "You did what? Why are you only telling me now?"

"I figured this way you'd have less time to panic, they're going to be here in half an hour."

"Half an hour?" Harry all but shouted, "That's not enough time! You should have told me sooner. I don't know what to wear, the flats a tip, I need to shower!"

"You showered this morning. I distinctly remember, especially the bit where you got on your knees and,"

"Yes yes, point made, but I still need to change," Harry quickly said, a bright blush making its way up his face and along his neck. "What should I wear?"

"What's wrong with what you're wearing now? I think you look ravishing."

Harry looked down at his tight black tee and his ripped denim shorts. "I'm hardly presentable for the Malfoys! Oh God!"

"What's he freaking out about now?" came a voice from behind Harry. He could just hear the smirk the git had on his face.

Harry whirled around, finger pointing at the blond boy. "Did you know about this?"

"Know about what?" Draco asked, attempting innocence.

"You did! Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would act like this! You're freaking out. It's not like you're meeting his parents. Relax. Come on. I'll help you pick out an outfit." With that, Draco marched past Harry, grabbing his wrist along the way, and into the bedroom.

Severus simply waved his wand at Harrys work and moved it into a neat pile on the desk Harry had claimed as his own. He then sat back down, and read his book. Harry was Dracos problem for now. He knew he'd pay for not telling him sooner, later. But hopefully by then Lucius and Narcissa would have accepted Harry into the fold, and he wouldn't be too angry.

Draco and Harry emerged from the bedroom 15minutes later, Draco muttering under his breath about stupid hair not lying flat. Harry was now dressed in straight black jeans and a dark blue shirt. His hair as always was all over the place, and his bast features were all hidden away. He completed the look with a pair of black socks.

Harry sat back on the sofa, where Angelica preceded to immediately jump onto his lap, kneading his legs until she was comfortable. He nervously stroked her, while occasionally ruffling his hair, a nervous habit he had picked up somewhere.

"You look gorgeous."

"I'm still mad at you," Harry responded without even looking at his fiancé.

Draco snorted to himself, as he sat beside the young Bast. "This is going to be fun. Ouff!" Harry just smiled serenely at the boy, as if he hadn't just whacked him in the stomach.

Harry went back to stroking his kit gently, while tapping his foot constantly against the floor. He was rather pale, and didn't say a word for the following 10 minutes. Until the floo flared up and 2 people stepped out.


	28. Family Dinner

A/N: Hey guys, told you I'd update soon. And here it is. Much longer than my usual updates, but I didn't really know where else to split it. So Enjoy. I have made changes to previous chapters, in the hope of not having my story removed due to lemon scenes. Hope you like it, remember to review! I appreciate every single one of them!

Kit: Chapter 28

Family Dinner

As the smoke and flames cleared from the fireplace, two tall figures came into view.

Lucius merely raised an eyebrow at his old friend as he saw a dark blur dash into the bedroom.

"Lucius, Narcissa, I'm so glad you can make it."

"Of course Severus. It sounded important."

"You look well Severus," Narcissa said as she hugged the normally stoic man. "Draco dear, it's good to see you too. How has school been?" She asked as she gently hugged her son to her after releasing Severus.

"School is fine Mother. We're not here to talk about me."

"No, I suppose we're not. Severus, explain please?"

"Why don't you both take a seat? Draco, could you please go check on…"

"Of course Severus," as he waltzed over and into the bedroom, cocky grin adorning his face. Lucius and Narcissa sat themselves on the now empty sofa, Angelica once again taking up someones lap, not that Narcissa seemed to mind.

"Severus?"

"Right, yes. Well. Erm…"

"I don't believe I've ever seen you this stumped for words Severus? What ever could be so hard to say?" Lucius asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm engaged."

"Oh congratulation! Oh this is such good news! Where is Ebony? Was that the blur we saw when we arrived?" Narcissa sounded genuinely happy and had a wide smile.

"Yes, that was Ebony. He returned to human form sometime before Christmas,"

"Christmas, why didn't you tell us? You said he had an accident!"

"He did have an accident. He was in a coma until February. It was during the coma he returned to his human form. I didn't inform you, because it took me a while to accept how I felt about his human identity, and I didn't want anyone else to know. Draco guessed from my response and from the reactions of some of Ebonys student friends who had figured out who he was."

"So he should be a student here?"

"Yes, we were correct with the whole turning 17 over the summer idea. We eventually found that he must be a Bast. A descendant of the feline Egyptian God of fertility. After we mated, he came into his full inheritance."

"Mated?" Had Lucius been any less than the pureblood he was, his jaw may have been hanging open. As it was, he merely had his eyebrows raised surprisingly high.

"Yes Lucius, we mated. In March. I love him. It means a lot to me that you accept him."

"Very well Severus. He must be someone special indeed for you to love him so deeply. Let us meet him then." Narcissa said, elegant as always.

"Very well, let me fetch him from his hiding place." Severus rose smoothly and headed to the bedroom.

He found Draco, outside the cupboard door, pleading. "Come on Eb, it won't be that bad. I swear!" Severus cleared his throat and watched as Draco jumped and hurriedly turned around.

"Severus! Thank Merlin. He went in there and I can't persuade him to come out."

"Why don't you go wait with your parents. Call a house-elf for some tea while you wait. We'll be out soon." Severus watched as Draco nodded, then headed out the door. When he was definitely gone, Severus turned his full attention to the door of his mates nest.

"Harry love, can you hear me?"

He heard a small mew followed by a quiet sniffly, "Yes."

"Draco is gone now. Will you come out here and speak with me please?"

"Do I have too?" came the child-like response.

"Yes."

Severus heard some mumbling, and the sound of movement, before the door swung open slightly and Harry creeped out, trying to avoid showing Severus the inside of his nest. Severus respected the wish, and turned to walk towards the bed, while Harry emerged, tidied up the nest and then closed the door. Harry then slowly moved to sit beside him, a small space between them.

Severus turned towards his mate, taking one of Harrys small hands in both of his own.

"Harry, I know that you are scared. That you think they'll reject you. But I promise you, they care for Ebony. And even though you will probably be a shock to them, my feelings for you, and Dracos, will show them that you aren't the person they thought you were in the past. They will be happy for us. I have told them of the engagement, but not of the kittens. I thought you would like to tell them? Narcissa will be over the moon to be having nieces or nephews, because I promise that's how they will see our kittens. They are my family. Which means you and the kittens are a part of their family too. They will not hurt you little one, I promise. You want the kittens to have a large family don't you?"

"Bastard. That's manipulation."

"I'm sorry, but they are waiting for us."

"Fine, but Sev, if this goes badly,"

"It won't."

"But, if it does, promise you won't leave me?"

"I promise Harry, no matter what, you and the kittens are the most important people in my life. I would never leave you. Ever." Severus pressed a soft kiss to Harry, before taking his hand and standing up.

"Okay," Harry mumbled quietly.

Harry slowly followed Severus to the bedroom door. When Severus opened the door, he stood behind Severus to avoid letting the Malfoys seeing him. He heard Draco snort, and murmur "Coward."

"I am NOT a coward," he said angrily, stepping towards the blond boy. He heard a sharp intake of breath, and the following silence, and realised what had happened.

"Fucker," he hissed at his blond friend, before turning slowly towards the elder Malfoys who were staring at him, mouths hanging open.

"I don't think I've ever seen them speechless," Severus quietly murmured.

"Great," Harry said sarcastically.

Narcissa was the first to recover, stepping forward gracefully, hand held out, "It is a pleasure to meet you Harry, as opposed to Ebony. You seem to be doing Severus the world of good."

Harry took her hand, blushing brightly, "Erm, thanks, I guess," he mumbled.

"Smooth," Draco snorted at Harry.

"Oh shut up," not his best response, he realised. Draco merely laughed again, and sat down on the sofa.

"Draco dear," Draco suddenly stopped laughing, "did you know who Ebony was this whole time?"

"Erm… not the whole time per say."

"Since my accident. Hermione told me he figured it out then."

"Halloween yes? You've known since then and chose not to tell us?"

"Well, it wasn't my place. It was Severus'. He's known since way before Halloween. He should have told you not me!"

"Yes he should have. And why didn't you Severus?" she asked now turning to look at her long term friend.

"Like I said before, it took myself a while to come to terms with Ebony being Harry. I wasn't sure I could explain it to someone else. I didn't feel this was something I could put in a letter."

"Hmmmm," Narcissa frowned slightly, before sitting once again upon the sofa.

Harry moved around to sit in the armchair and poor himself some tea. "Would anyone else like some tea?"

"Please, Harry," Narcissa nodded gently, giving him a small smile.

Harry smiled back at her, then looked at his fiancé, "Severus?"

"Please," he said waiting until Harry had put the teapot down on the table to gently lift his lover up and sit himself on the armchair. He then placed his lover in his lap, allowing Harry to wiggle slightly to get comfortable. Harry continued to pour Lucius, Narcissa, Severus and himself tea, Draco turning down tea. He fixed Severus' tea to how he preferred it and then fixed his own, offering the sugar and milk to the elder Malfoys. All without looking up from the tea tray.

Severus wrapped his arms around Harrys waist tightly, as Harry shifted again to lean back more on his fiancé and daintily sip his tea. He avoided looking up at the Malfoys as he snuggled into Severus. There was an awkward silence as the five of them drank their beverages and waited for the house-elves to announce dinner.

And then suddenly, the silence was broken. It started off quietly, but soon got louder. As one, Draco, Severus and Narcissa all turned to look at the culprit. Even Harry finally brought his head up to look in mild bemusement at Lucius.

Lucius looked up, caught Severus flummoxed expression, and broke. His slight chuckles, turned into full belly loud laughter. His hand held his stomach as he leant over, the laughter seeming too much for him.

Narcissa merely raised an eyebrow and softly cleared her throat.

"Sorry," Lucius managed to choke out, "It's just," he tried so hard to slow the laughter, "Severus and," more laughter, "the Golden Boy!" Lucius laughter which he'd managed to calm down then started all over again.

Harry smiled at him, "He has a point."

Lucius looked up in surprise at the boy, then smiled widely and laughed some more.

After that the silence didn't seem so awkward.

"So Harry, tell us about this, what did you call it Severus? Bast?" Narcissa asked gently, trying to make Harry more comfortable.

"Erm, Yeah. Severus found it in this obscur book he stole from Dumbledore,"

"Acquired, not stole,"

"Right, _acquired_," he rolled his eyes at Narcissa, who merely smiled backed, "Anyway, it explained all about descendants of a Feline based Egyptian Goddess of Fertility and some other stuff. How it was said that she had descendants who could bring life and had many of her features. And that those who had suffered would turn to their feline forms on the inheritance, and that's what happened to me. I was at my relatives house when it happened, so I snuck out and walked out of town and across the countryside for a couple days, before finding your wards."

"Suffered?" asked Lucius, seemingly more serious now.

"It said something along the lines of needing to feel safe or have your worries taken care of before the descendant could return to human form."

"So Severus made you feel safe?"

"Sort of."

"Sort of? How exactly did you return to human?" Lucius was leaning forward now, looking intently at the young Bast as he asked his questions.

"Lucius, leave the boy alone. If he wants to tell he will. It's personal."

Harry looked up at Severus, who was looking at him softly. "It's up to you."

Harry took a deep breath, and not looking at anyone, began to speak, "I wanted to be loved. For me. No one's ever loved me for me and nothing else. They want the boy-who-lived, the heir to the Potter line, the Saviour, the Gryffindor Golden boy. No one ever wanted just me. Even my friends, as much as I love them, a lot of the time they only see what they want to see. Severus fell for Ebony, not me. As a panther I couldn't be any of those things. I changed back to human form when he told me he loved me."

There was a few tense seconds after he finished talking, before he (and by extension Severus) were encompassed in a warm embrace. And as soon as Harry had fully registered the warm pressure, it was gone, Narcissa smoothing out her skirt firmly from the sofa.

"Well, ahem, how about some dinner?" She asked cordially.

The evening progressed from there. It wasn't tense, but not completely comfortable. Lucius liked to take the micky of the new couple, especially when he realised Harry blushed rather easily. Narcissa would reprimand him occasionally when she thought he had gone too far, but mostly she merely smiled at everyone at the table. Severus always had a hand on Harry, whether on his knee, his hand or his hip. He didn't once leave his mate alone with his family, and Harry appreciated that greatly.

Just as pudding was served, he gently squeezed Harrys knee before stating, "We have something to tell you."

"You mean besides your engagement to the Boy-Who-Lived?" snorted Lucius, who had had a tad too much wine that evening.

"Harry?" Severus looked towards his lover. They needed to tell the Malfoys, but it was Harrys to tell.

Harry nervously folded his napkin, took a deep breath, and grasped Severus' hand. "I'm pregnant. 7 weeks."

Harry could never have predicted the childlike squeal that Narcissa gave out at that news.

"Oh my! This is amazing news! Congratulations!" She quickly got up and gave both Harry and Severus long hard hugs, and then immediately started fussing.

"Harry really, you should eat more. It can't be good for you to be so slim in your condition. Lucius, you need to have the elves start on a nursery. And we should get Dracos things out of the attic, plenty of that is still useable…."

Harry slowly started to drown out what she was saying. He merely looked up at his older lover and smiled slightly, acknowledging that Severus was right in his prediction. But in this case, Harry was happy to be wrong.

They accepted him. And maybe things would be slightly awkward as he got over being introduced to the family dynamic, but they would try. And that was all Harry could ask for. He leant into his lover, a hand gently rubbing his slightly protruding belly.


	29. Making Plans

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry bout late update… I've been visiting family for the last week so not had computer access! Hope you enjoy! And thanks for all the lovely reviews…

Just to clear up something. Someone asked where the Lemon was in the last chapter… what I meant in my A/N last chapter, was I've gone through all my previous chapters to make them more PC in order to stop my story from getting deleted! I haven't got any more Lemons planned for this story at all, unless I add a bonus chapter later…

Anyway, Enjoy!

Kit: Chapter 29

Making Plans

It was the next weekend, and Severus had once again surprised his fiancé with unannounced guests for dinner. Although this time, he doubted his young lover would mind.

"Love, why don't you go get ready for dinner?"

"Ready for dinner? What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He looked down at his plain jeans and t-shirt.

"Well if that's what you want to wear, nothing. But normally you change before we have guests for dinner."

"Guests! Severus! Again? You can't be serious. Who now?"

"Trust me Harry, you will not mind these guests."

Harry merely glared at his lover, before quickly crossing to their bedroom, muttering about sneaky Slytherins.

Harry came back in 5 minutes later now dressed in loose black trousers (new to accommodate his slowly growing abdomen) and a pale blue shirt. He threw himself on the sofa besides his lover, sighing loudly and leaving an obvious space between the two. He wanted his lover to know he was annoyed.

Ten minutes passed in tense silence, where Severus continued to read his Potions Journal and Harry sighed loudly every couple minutes. There was soon a loud knock at the door, which Severus rose to answer. He returned a few seconds later followed by Remus and the head of Gryffindor Head of House.

"Remus! Hi," Harry exclaimed happily, getting up to give his father figure a tight hug. He then stepped back to welcome his head of house.

"Hello Professor McGonagall."

"Hello Harry. I'm glad to see you well. I think for tonight though you may call me Minerva."

"I, erm, okay Minerva." He stuttered slightly at the idea of calling his teacher by her first name and blushed brightly. She merely smiled at him and gave his arm a gentle pat.

"Tea?" Severus asked their guests once everyone was settled.

"Please Severus." Minerva answered.

Harry and Remus was sat on the loveseat, with Minerva and Severus both on armchairs. Severus poured them all some tea, watching his young fiancé leant on the DADA professor and gave him another hug.

"How have you been Cub?"

"Good. The morning sickness has finally stopped. And Lucius and Narcissa have started planning a nursery for the manor. Narcissa keeps owling me different colour palates for the walls and different wood types for the furniture. She owled me a baby name book too! I haven't had a chance to look at it yet, but I can't wait."

"Are you going to find the gender out soon? Or are you going to wait?"

"I don't know," he said slowly as he looked over at Severus. "I think I'd like to wait, but…"

"That's fine. I will not mind either way, as long as our little one is healthy."

Harry shot him a bright smile, "We will wait then."

"So you'll have to choose neutral colours then, for the nursery?"

"Yes, I suppose I will. I'll have to tell Narcissa to stop sending blues and pinks in the colour palates."

"When will the wedding be?"

"I do not know actually. Severus?"

"Hmmmm?" he turned from where Minerva and he were conversing.

"When will we get married? Before the end of term yes?"

"Actually, that was part of why I invited our guests here tonight?"

"How so Severus?" Minerva asked while sipping her now slightly cooled tea.

"I was wondering Minerva, if you would marry us?"

If she had been any less well mannered, she would have spit her tea out. "Excuse me?"

"I did a little research on who was officially ordained to marry people. It is well known that besides official ministers, the minister of magic or the headmaster of Hogwarts can also proceed over weddings. The law states that the headmaster has to accept any marriage requests of any of those who call Hogwarts home. However, it is also stated in the bi-laws, that should the Headmaster of Hogwarts be called into doubt on his ability to act fairly and indiscriminately towards the couple to be wed, the deputy headmaster, or in our case, headmistress, can step in. Since we know that the Headmaster would never agree to marry us, you are legally allowed to. So, would you do us the honour of marrying us?"

"Of course I will. I have no idea what to do, to do so, but I will look it up. Of course, I would love to officiate your wedding!"

"Thank you Minerva." He shared a brief look with Harry, before turning to his colleague again. "In that case, we would like to get married as soon as you feel comfortable with performing the ceremony."

"Oh. Alright. In that case, give me a few days to quickly look it up. I can then see how long I believe I will need and we can book a date, that way you can owl your invites out."

"Invites will hardly be an issue Minerva,"

"We're only inviting the Malfoys from outside the castle. Everyone else we want to come is already here." Harry finished for him.

"Indeed," Severus added.

"You don't wish to make arrangements?"

"The only arrangement we wish is for the headmaster to be off the school grounds so we may wed in the great hall. I'm working on how to achieve that." Severus replied.

"Actually Sev, I have an idea for that."

"Yes?"

"Well, he's looking for me still right? And we want him out the way, preferably for good. Do the ministry have a children social services like the muggle world? If we were to OWL them all our evidence against him, about how he endangers children, including the Boy-Who-Lived of whom he supposed to be a magical guardian, surely they'd start looking into him. And when that happened, he'd go running off straight away to brainwash them into dropping the case. So he'd leave the castle. It'd make it hard to know which day he'd be gone. But we only need to floo Malfoy Manor and get people from the dorms. What do you think?"

The room was in silence. The three adults just stared at the young man.

"It's brilliant, and sneaky. Are you sure you want to do that though? It would likely be in the papers. Everything about your childhood…"

"I know, but it's worth it if it means he can never manipulate another childs life. And anyway, whatever happens I know I have you and Angelica and our little one," *cough*, "and Papa. And our friends. I don't like the idea of it, but it's a necessary evil, and if it means we can get married, I'll do it."

Severus stood from his chair, and squeezed onto the couch between his lover and the arm rest, before picking his lover up and placing him in his lap. He tilted his chin and made him look at him, "You are amazing," he said looking into his eyes, before kissing him gently. He would love nothing more than to deepen the kiss, but knew Harry would not allow that in front of Minerva or Remus.

"Well," Remus suddenly said, "Now that's sorted, shall we eat? I don't know about you, but I'm starving."


	30. Preparations

A/N: I am sooo soo soo Sorry about the delay. I've been with my family for the summer and I don't have my own room/ space so haven't had a chance to get away and write. I'm so so sorry.

I haven't re-read my story in a while either so need to read it to get back into it to write the ending and epilogue.

Anyway, thank you for all the lovely reviews, thank you for sticking with me. And I promise I WILL finish this story.

Kit: Chapter 30

Preparations

A week later, they were ready to put their plan into action. Harry had been enrolled to sit his NEWT exams at the ministry in September (when students who had to re-sit would take their exams). He ordered some nice robes, under Nevilles name so that Severus couldn't sneak a peek, and they had arrived that morning delivered by 3 large barn owls. Luna had gone out to the grounds and collected several bunches of flowers for decoration, and had a preservation charm added to the blooms. Hermione had been researching spells to make Harry hair finally lie flat, and had succeeded. And Minerva had given Ron Weasley a daylong detention with astronomy tower, well away from any preparations.

And the night before, Harry had sent several documents of guardianship, Gringotts account statements and vials of memories to the Wizarding Department of Child Care and Legal Services (CCALS). As predicted, one of Albus' many spies, most likely a painting, had informed him of the goings on, and it wasn't even 7am when he burst through Minervas' floo informing her that he would be gone all day, and that she was in charge. She merely nodded, deciding it wasn't important to tell him he had on mis-matched socks, no shoes and his nightcap still on his head instead of his wizarding hat. When she was certain he was off the grounds, she wasted no time in freezing all portraits (so none could leave or enter), a spell only usable by the highest ranking faculty member on site, and flooing Severus' quarters to inform him.

They set the wedding for midday, leaving the rest of the day to celebrate. Once they were wed, they had no need to fear people finding out that Harry was at Hogwarts. So they had decided to have the evening feast as a celebratory feast, students included. Although Minerva quickly informed all houses that unless otherwise told, they were to remain in their dorms and common rooms until dinner, lunch would be served in the commons that day. Some complained, but most students were busy revising so it made little difference to them, since access to the library was still permitted.

Harry, for the first time since being unable to transform into Ebony, left his dungeon quarters, following Neville, Hermione, Draco and Luna up to the Gryffindor Tower. Harry was nervous of how they would react to seeing him for the first time that year. Especially since his belly was by now rather rounded, making it obvious to all that he was pregnant.

When they entered, the others climbed through the portrait hole before him. He could hear the murmurs starting when the Ravenclaw and Slytherin students entered. But the murmuring stopped dead when Harry climbed through, Draco offering a hand to help steady him.

"Thanks," Harry muttered quietly, trying to avoid looking at the students that were staring.

"Harry! Mate, it's so good to see you! Where the hell have you been?" This was Seamus, as he came forward to give his year mate a hug.

"Oi, you're putting a few pounds on there, aint you?"

"Seamus!" Hermione hissed at him.

"What? He is! Look," and he poked at Harrys rounded belly.

Harry slapped his hand away, and cradled his slight bump gently, scowling at the brash Irishman.

"Harry?" Ginny had stepped up to them, Dean slightly behind her, "Are you pregnant?" She hadn't looked away from his belly since she spoke up.

"Yes."

"Oh wow. Congratulations! I didn't even know you were in a relationship! Where have you been this year? With the other father? Oh, I'm going to be an aunt!"

And Ginnys smiling face, and words, were all he needed to know that they'd be okay.

"Yeah, I've been with the other father. I'm about 9 weeks pregnant. We're getting married in about 3 hours."

"Married!?" Ginny and several other students squealed in surprise.

"Yeah," and everyone could see the soft smile he sported as he looked at his engagement ring sitting on his left hand as he gently rubbed his belly.

"Congratulations! Can we come? I mean if that's okay? Is it here at Hogwarts?"

"Yep. Professor McGonagall is going to marry us in the great hall. So there's plenty of room for everyone.

"Providing no one causes any trouble," Draco spoke up.

At this Ginny turned around to look at blonde boy, "What exactly are you doing here Malfoy?"

"I'm part of the bridal party, obviously," he drawled, raising a single eyebrow.

"Oi! Stop calling me a bride!"

"Come on Eb, you obviously are. You're the preggars one."

Everyone sniggered at the Slytherin when moments later Harry hit him in the stomach with the back of his hand. "Fucker," Harry hissed at him.

"Okay, that's enough. We need to get Harry upstairs and ready. Dean, Seamus, if you need to come in for any reason, do try not to cause a distraction."

"Can I come help?" Ginny asked, excitedly bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Sure," Harry said. "If any of you want to come to the ceremony, feel free. Like I said, it starts at midday in the Great Hall, so be dressed and down there by then."

"Finally," Draco muttered, when they were finally hidden away in the 7th year boys dorm room.

"You just didn't like being surrounded by lions."

"Oh hush, I still don't see why we couldn't have gotten ready in your quarters, or even with the wolf. Why here?"

"Because Neville ordered all my things for me, so everything is here."

Draco just sighed again, causing Harry to stick his tongue out at him.

"Oh real mature Eb. You are such a child."

"Like you're any better."

"Excuse me," Ginny spoke up. Both Draco and Harry jumped, having forgotten they'd invited the younger Gryff to join the bridal group. "Why do you keep calling Harry Eb?"

The others all quickly shared quick looks, before unanimously deciding to blame the snake, and glare at him.

"Oops?" he offered with a shrug.

Harry eventually decided to answer her, "It's a nickname."

"Eb? How the hell is Eb a nickname of Har…. Eb? As in EBONY!" She shouted the last word. She was a lot brighter than her brother, they had to give her that.

"Erm, yeah," Harry muttered, looking at the ground and ruffling his hair nervously.

"You are Ebony? The panther that's been following Prof Snape around all year? The one Ron nearly… Oh God! Harry, I'm so sorry! He is such a knob!"

"It's okay," he gave her a sheepish smile.

"It's not okay. He deserves so much worse… we all thought you were dead for months! Merlin! Is it Snape you're marrying?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, can't see the attraction myself, but each to their own. Does he treat you right?"

"Yeah, he does. The best."

"Okay. So let's get this show on the road." She said rubbing her hands together and looking at the other students.

And with that, Harry was in his own personal Hell. Draco, Ginny, Luna and Hermione went crazy, applying product to his hair, forcing him into clothes, tying ribbons, brushing his hair, washing his face for him, casting spells and charms at him like mental. Occasionally, he would glance up and at Neville, who was trying to be as inconspicuous as possible in a corner, and would receive a shy smile and shrug of the shoulders. He couldn't ask for better friends.


	31. Journey to the Aisle

A/N: I know, I know, I am sooo sorry… It's not that I had writers block, more just writers apathy. I was at home for the holidays and didn't have much alone time, making it hard to write. Thankyou for your patience and sticking with this! Heres the next instalment!

Chapter 31: Journey to the Aisle

By half 11 Harry was ready. He was wearing a long cream robe, slightly darky than ivory. He was no virgin bride and refused point blank to wear white or ivory, no matter how much Hermione insisted he'd look good in it. The cream was the closest she could get that he would agree with. It was rather plain, with a belt like tie around his waist. He wore cream pants underneath and a pale green shirt, with a matching cream tie. His clothes fitted his slight frame perfectly, and were specifically tailored to be looser on the belly and around the back, to avoid bunching around his tail (that he could still feel regardless of the glamour). Luna handed him a bunch of wildflowers that she had gathered the other day. Harry looked at his friends, all dressed in the best, Luna, Hermione and now Ginny in matching pale green dresses (Hermione had just spelled one of Ginnys dresses to the same colour- they all had different dress designs though for individuality). He watched as Luna straightened Nevilles wonky bow tie, Draco brushed imaginary lint of his tux, and Ginny and Hermione put the finishing touches to their make-up on.

"Let's do this." He said as he led the progression out of the dorm and to the common room. The room was packed. Nearly everyone was dressed up in suits or formal dresses, with a few formal wizarding robes thrown in.

"You are supposed to go to the Great Hall." Hermione said to the room.

A fourth year stepped forwards, "We know. We just wanted to give you this Harry. It's you're something borrowed." She held out a small golden chain bracelet, covered in rubies. It was Gryffindor tradition, that when there was a married student in Gryffindor, they had to add a gem to the bracelet, to wish luck to future marriages. Harry took it in his hand gently, staring at it.

When he looked up, his eyes were a little watery, but he managed to hold the tears at bay, "Thank you."

"If anyone should wear it, it should be you. You've done more for our house than anyone else."

He gave a wobbly smile, and handed the bracelet back to the young girl, "Put it on me please?"

She gave him a bright smile, and clasped the bracelet around his wrist.

"Right, you lot, off to the Great Hall. We're all going to be late otherwise. Get a move on," Hermione ordered the students.

When all the students were gone, Draco checked over Harrys appearance, before claiming him as presentable as he was ever going to be. He smirked at the smaller boy as he said this. Harry merely stuck his tongue out at him. He was too happy to be miffed.

They started the walk to the Great Hall, Harry holding on to Dracos arm, just incase he stumbled slightly. The doors to the great hall were closed.

Harry and Neville stood of to the side, so when the doors opened they wouldn't be seen. Hermione opened the doors slightly and looked in. Seeing everything set up, and Severus and Lucius waiting at the alter with McGonagall, she gestured to Remus who was standing just inside. He slipped out the room.

"Cub. You look amazing."

"Thanks," Harry blushed at the compliment.

"Okay, Draco will escort Ginny and I. Neville, Luna, wait 10 seconds then follow us. Remus, you and Harry follow when Nev and Luna reach the alter."

Everyone nodded, and Draco got into position, a beautiful girl on each arm, and then the doors swung open. Everyone turned to look. There were many shocked faces as people watched the Slytherin prince escort two Gryffindors down the aisle. There weren't too many people in attendance, just the Hogwarts staff, the Malfoys, the Gryffindors, the few Slytherins that Severus had trusted to come, such as Pansy and Blaise and some of the younger years, as well as a few random Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws that Neville and Luna had told to be here earlier in the week, if there was a school shutdown. Only people that Harry trusted completely.

As the three started walking, the music started, thanks to some magic and some quiet chorus thanks to the Hogwarts choir. Harry started pacing behind the large oak doors, Remus watching in concern.

"Cub? Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"No, you are not. What's wrong?"

Harry stopped pacing and turned to look at his only parental figure. "Do you think Sev would be okay with marrying me without the glamours?"

"You don't want to wear the glamours?"

"No. I want to marry Severus as me. I want people to know we are mates, not just a normal couple. I want to stop hiding."

"Then take off the glamours."

"Severus…"

"Will not mind. He loves you Harry. Whether you are Ebony, Harry or your natural hybrid self. He doesn't care what you look like when you say 'I do', as long as you say it."

Harry took a deep breath, his chest heaving, "Okay." Remus watched as the glamours faded away, revealing the boy he had seen before. Harrys cat ears twitched at every noise, his whiskers twitched at every breath and Remus could make out the faint movement underneath the boys robes where his tail would be. He then muttered a spell at his robes, and closed his eyes, faced scrunched in concentration. Suddenly there were two jet black feathered wings spread wide from the boy. Harry sighed, not having realised how much effort it was to keep the wings in for so long until he released them. He folded the new appendages firmly along his back. The tip of the wings extended about half a foot above his head, even when folded up, as well as extending down past his tailbone, ending about halfway down his thighs.

"You still look gorgeous."

Harry blushed brightly, but flashed a large grin at him.

"May I?" Remus asked, holding his elbow towards the young Bast.

"Why thank you kind Sir," Harry replied as he placed his hand within the crook of Remus' elbow.

Remus used his other hand to gently pat the one on his elbow, causing Harry to look up at him.

"I am so proud of you. I wish your parents and Sirius could be here to see you."

"They'd kill Sev," Harry stated with a quirk of his lips.

Remus chuckled lightly, "Most probably. But they would have loved to see you so happy. So sure of yourself. Severus is a very lucky man, and if he ever hurts you, Moony will hunt him down and eat him for dinner."

"Thanks Remus," Harry smiled, and leaned into him slightly.

That's when they heard the change in music, signalling that Neville and Luna had made it to the end of the aisle.

"That's our cue, kiddo. Let's go get you married."

With that, the heavy doors slowly creaked open, revealing them to the crowd within. Gasps could be heard all over the room. But Harry didn't see or hear any of them. All he saw was his mate. Standing at the end of the aisle, wearing dark forest green robes, staring straight at him, with a soft smile on his face.


	32. Congratulations Again

A/N: I AM SO SO SORRY! I've had this written for a while, and apparently hadn't uploaded it to the site like I thought I had. I feel really awful! Please Enjoy it.

Kit Chapter 32: Congratulations

The walk down the aisle felt like the longest moment ever to Harry, who only wanted to be at the end already hand in hand with his mate. Harry made eye contact with his lover, and saw nothing else of the room. He walked on by the guests who were gaping at him and whispering about him. He didn't notice the proud look Narcissa and Draco wore, nore the twitching of Lucius lips as he tried to not smile proudly also. All he could see was the dark eyes of his lover, filled with love, for him. Years later, when guests were asked about the wedding of century, all they would remember was the breath-taking smile their supposed Saviour had worn as he walked towards the dour Potions Master.

And when the moment came, Remus was right as usual. Severus couldn't have cared less about Harrys appearance. All that mattered was that Harry was there, holding his hand, smiling up at him, ears and nose twitching, when he said the two most important words.

"I do."

"I now pronounce you husbands. You may now kiss." Minerva smiled indulgently when Severus wasted no time in pulling his young husband to him and kissing him senseless.

They only pulled apart at the sound of wolf whistles that echoed through the hall. Harry buried his face into Severus' chest, while Severus looked at the guests.

"Thank you for coming. We appreciate your silence and help with todays event. The feast this evening will be a celebration meal. If you'll excuse us now." And Severus started to lead his husband out of the hall.

"What about the presents?" someone shouted from the crowd. A very familiar voice.

Harry looked up from Severus' robes. "Fred? George?"

And within seconds he was being squished in a Weasley sandwich.

"Hey there,"

"little bro."

"Did you really think"

"you could get married"

"without us knowing?"

Harry giggled softly at them. "Who told you?"

"'Mione might have told us." They replied together.

"Some-one needs to threaten the Prof to keep you safe."

"You hear us Prof?"

"You hurt our Harry,"

"We will prank you,"

"Into the oblivion"

"You understand?"

Severus looked down at Harrys happy glowing face, as he watched his older brothers threaten his husband. So he looked at the twins and nodded solemnly. If he ever hurt Harry he would accept whatever punishment the Wolf and Twins thought necessary.

They never did leave the hall. They spent the next two hours opening presents, drinking alcohol (except for his young pregnant lover), and Harry blushing brightly as guests asked them question and question about their relationship.

It was halfway through the evening celebratory meal. It had started half an hour late as it had taken that long to explain to the students not present for the wedding, what exactly had happened. Some people attempted to put up a fight, mostly the few Slytherins that believed Harry had somehow cursed Severus. A few well aimed glares from the potions professor put the shouting to a halt however. Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, and Harry could barely contain his wide smile. He barely strayed from Severus' side, and he always had a protective hand over his extended belly, which betrayed his slight apprehension, but besides that he was ridiculously happy. Especially since Dumbledore still wasn't back and Ron was still scrubbing the toilets in the quidditch block.

*CRASH*

The double doors to the great hall swung open with so much force that they smash into the adjacent walls. The figure in between the doors crackled with magic, the doors still giving off the occasional sparks as well.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" Albus shouted, striding towards the Gryffindor table. It took the headmaster a few moments to realise that not only was Harry not at the Gryffindor table, but neither were all the Gryffindors. Instead it was a mixed group of Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws and even a few of the younger (slightly braver) Slytherins. That's when he noticed two figures that had stood at the staff table.

He turned on his heels and strode towards the head table. The closer he got towards the figures, the more he faltered.

"Severus?" He asked, no twinkle in his eye, and with a questioning lilt to his voice. "What is going on here? And who is that besides… Harry?"

"Headmaster," was Harrys polite reply.

"Are you going to tell me what is happening here?" His voice was getting stronger and louder in his anger. He wasn't used to not knowing everything, and it angered him.

"It's called a celebration Headmaster," responded Severus with his normal 'I'm talking to an idiot' tone. "The banners do tend to give those things away Albus."

"Celebrating what exactly? I was only gone for a few hours! And Harry where have you been? What on earth happened to you?"

"I've been here at Hogwarts Professor. And it's our wedding celebration. We'd appreciate if you didn't ruin it for us. "

"Wedding?" Albus spluttered. "I didn't authorise any wedding. And Severus I can't believe you would take advantage of a minor! I'm very disappointed in you."

"Oh save it for someone who cares old man. The highest ranking faculty member is allowed to oversee weddings on site if the headmaster is unavailable. It was such a shame that you were unavailable but Minerva was happy to do us a favour."

"Unavailable! You set this up! All those ridiculous charges against me. Now Harry you don't want me to get in trouble do you, just tell the ministry it was all a misunderstanding."

"I think you're the one that has misunderstood Headmaster," Started Harry, drawing himself to stand taller, Severus' hand in his own. "It was my idea. I sent them enough proof to get you out of here, and then this morning after you left I sent someone trustworthy some more evidence. I imagine the Aurors over there are here to take you in to full custody." Harry finished with a childish wave to the group of aurors.

And at that signal they moved forward as one, to take Dumbledore in. Albus went to raise his wand before realising it was no longer in his hand. He'd been so confused that Draco had been able to come around the table and take it from his lax hand.

"Looking for something?" Draco asked, smirking in his direction as he twirled the wand around his long fingers.

"Draco, manners!"

"Sorry mother. Looking for something, Headmaster?" His smirk grew as he watched the aurors bind the old man.

"Actually, I believe there is enough evidence here to have him removed as headmaster immediately, I just need the four head of houses approval?" Lucius asked, directing his question to Minerva.

"Of course, Lucius." Minerva, Flitwick and Pomona all chorused.

"Of course I agree Luc," Severus said.

"Brilliant, in that case, by the power of the head of the houses and school governors, we hereby remove your title of Headmaster. You are no longer a member of Hogwarts Faculty, and have no rights to be within this castle. We ask you stay away, and if you are found in the castle we will see you in Azkaban. Understood old man?"

Albus just stood, arms restrained behind his back, surrounded by Aurors, looking like a lost child that just had their favourite toy taken from them. He was then silently led out of the great hall.

The moment the doors closed behind him the great hall went wild with cheers, from pretty much all the Slytherins, the Gryffindors who knew of his manipulations and all of Harrys friends.

Harry turned, a small smile on his face, to look at his husband, and then tugged him down for a breathless kiss. His breath hitched and Severus used that chance to try and draw their tongues into the kiss, but Harry had pulled away. His face had a look of deep concentration, even though the small smile still remained. He had a tight grasp of his belly.

"Harry?" Severus whispered, using a hand to move the hair from his young husbands face.

"The kittens are coming Sev." Harry smiled up at him, calm as anything.

"What? Now? The kittens are coming now!"

"Mmmmm," was all the response he got as Harry snuggled into his lover.

"What do you mean Mmmm? We need to get you to the hospital wing now, and call Poppy and…"

"No. It's only just started. There's plenty of time. And not the hospital wing. I want my wardrobe."

"You can't be serious."

"Nope, I'm not Sirius silly, I'm Harry!" he giggled to himself at the bad joke. "Sorry, it's just a feeling Sev. We've got a while and I need to be with my things. Please."

And when Harry tuned those beautiful wide eyes up at Severus, he caved. "Fine, I'll inform Poppy then we can go okay?"

"Hmmm."

And with a few whispered words to Poppy, Minerva, the Malfoys, and Harrys friends, they made their excuses and were gone from the room.

Harry was right. They spent 4 hours sitting in the cramped space of the wardrobe, eating chocolate (with chili sauce for Harry) and napping. Well Harry napped, Severus read a book.

It was the 5th hour when the trouble started. Harry was startled awake by the sudden pain in his pelvic area.

"Ooooowwwwwwwwwie!"

Severus quickly moved over to his lover, "Harry? What is it?"

"It hurts!"

"What does? If you don't tell me I can't help you."

"Birth canal," Harry managed to pant through the pain.

"Oh Love. I know, but remember it's going to allow us to meet our precious kittens. So isn't it worth it?"

"Yes," and as he answered his tense body suddenly relaxed, the pain gone for now.

And that was only the beginning. The contractions started properly half an hour later. Soon Harry was screaming in pain and shouting at his lover. Severus lasted another hour and 40 minutes before he was kicked out of the wardrobe.

And into the waiting bodys of his friends and family.

"Alright there Sev?" Draco smirked down at him.

Severus stood up fully, from where he'd fallen on the floor, and sneered at the whelp. "I'd like to see you do better," he sniffed.

"Don't Draco. Harry won't let anyone near him right now," Hermione advised.

"We shall see." And he stalked towards the cupboard.

He lasted 3 minutes, before the outsides heard Harrys shouts, "You fucking Bastard, get the hell away from me. I'm never letting you near my kittens, how dare you, you shrivelled up cock!"

Draco emerged, looking a little shell-shocked, "So Ebs a bit testy at the moment."

"Really?" Came the sarcastic voice of Severus.

"He'll be fine." This was Remus, sitting calmly on the sofa drinking a cup of tea.

"How can you be so calm Wolf? That's my husband, your cub, on his own in there in labour!"

"Harry and I have been reading up on this for the last couple weeks now. He knows what to do. We knew that he would most likely be on his own, that he would be that protective around his kittens that even you wouldn't get in. You most likely won't be allowed in for at least half hour after birth. Nor will Poppy be allowed in."

"But, what if something goes wrong?" Severus was ringing his hand now, not looking away from the tiny room that held the life of his husband and unborn kittens.

"He has a safe word. Blue. If he feels like he can't cope on his own, or thinks something is going wrong, he's to say Blue. I have a bracelet it's charmed to. If he says it so we can't hear, my bracelet will warm up, so we know."

"And how come I know nothing of this?"

"Because he knew you'd want to be in there with him. So you wouldn't listen to him when he said you'd need to prepare for when he was alone."

Nothing more was said for a while. All that was heard was Harrys cries from the small room. Severus could hear him cursing and screaming and crying. It was the crying that had his heart wrenching. It was his fault his lover was in pain.

And then it all stopped. It was silent. Severus had taken to asking Remus about the bracelet every few minutes, and Remus' patience was starting to wear. After almost an hour of total silence, the door to the wardrobe suddenly swung open.

"Severus?" came Harrys voice quietly.

With immense relief, Severus shot towards the wardrobe.

"Harry? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine love. Come and meet your kittens," Harry beckoned him in with a wave and a bright smile. He looked sweaty and tired and had two little kittens curled up in his lap, and had never looked better to Severus.

"Kittens?" Severus asked, as he moved towards the two sightless kittens. Both covered in pure black fur, with little kitten noses and ears twitching.

"Nine weeks isn't long enough for a baby to form Severus? They'll stay in kitten form until 9 months old and should revert back to a human form, at least according to the tiny amount of research I could find. But my instinct tells me I'm right. Two boys, Severus. We have two sons."

Severus looked up from the kittens into Harrys smiling face, and leaned forwards to give him a soft kiss. He looked back down at his sons, and gently stroked them. They were the size of his hand roughly and seemed to barely weigh anything.

"You can hold them," Harry grinned up at him.

Severus reached out to take one, pulling it gently away from Harrys nipple where they were both attached. It mewed softly, before settling happily against his chest. He leaned back against the wall, and Harry snuggled into his side. Severus couldn't imagine being happier.

The End

A/N: Well that's it. Hope it wasn't too awful. I think as I wrote this I thought I might carry it on more, but when I re-read it, I thought it sounded like a perfect place to end it. Hope you all agree!

Love HH xx


End file.
